


Fast Pace

by Kakuzu_Takigakure



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual smut throughout the chapters, Good luck figuring out who I ship Mingyu with. Could be Woozi. Could be Hoshi. You'll never know, I literally don't know what else to tag here but if you click on this story I'll be so thankful, I'll put the other ships here: Good luck finding them, Jeongcheol is here ALOT, M/M, My writing is super terrible I'm sorrryyy, Seungkwan's rich, Stereotypical friends with benefits au, There's just a lot, They are complicated little beans, Vernon and Seungkwan fight ALOT, Vernon's a jock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakuzu_Takigakure/pseuds/Kakuzu_Takigakure
Summary: Hansol Vernon Chwe is known throughout school as the best soccer player with swagger. He loves rap, oversized shirts and freestyling whenever he felt like it. Boo Seungkwan was completely different. He was sassy, cares all about school, and loves slow romance songs. Not only that, but he was class president, surrounded by friends and always has a witty remark. They both have a hard time with their Romeo And Juliet love story when they take interest in each other, both crazier for each other with each of their acts. Hansol starts to get angry when Seungkwan admits he’s too ashamed to show that he’s interested in the cool soccer player.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Carats! Yeah, so I joined the fandom not too long ago and slipped into the Verkwan hole so quick, so I really wanted to write just a little something (it's like going to be more than ten chapters) because they are like the realest boyfriends ever. But just a warning, this is the very first ongoing fanfiction I've ever uploaded and really taken seriously. I really don't want to give up on this fic like a lot of my other fanfictions I've written. Also, if there's any mistakes, feel free to correct me. Okay, I'll stop talking. Hopefully you stick around after this chapter :D

It all started when Hansol first encountered Boo Seungkwan. He had every part of his school uniform tucked in overly perfect. His blonde hair was brushed slightly aside and away from his brown eyes. Vernon had been minding his own business, scribbling something on the desk when the man had walked in. He had always seen Seungkwan around school, of course, but Hansol realized he had never talked to the boy in person. Hansol looked at him as he walked in, books in his hand, heading straight for the detention teacher, not even bothering to look at Hansol, who had been serving detention because some fight that wasn’t even his fault. When his coach finds out, Hansol was going to be in trouble. He wasn't exactly in the best mood since, like he said, the fight wasn't even his fault. Well, Hansol didn’t think it was his fault. Either way, Hansol watched as Seungkwan set the books down, sassily putting his hand on his hip as he looked down at the teacher. 

“Are we actually going to talk to the soccer team anytime soon about this fundraiser? You know, our classes have a lot more plans than trying to go to championships to play ball.” Seungkwan said. The teacher seemed to sigh silently as he looked down at his desk before looking up. Hansol was already staring at them after the mention of the soccer team. The teacher looked at Hansol for a long few seconds, then Seungkwan followed the teacher’s gaze, also looking at Hansol. With both of them looking at Vernon, the younger shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

“Hansol, you’re on the soccer team right?” The teacher finally asked, as Seungkwan sat on the edge of the desk. 

“Uh, yeah, co-captain.” He tried to say coolly. 

The teacher pointed at Hansol before standing up stretching. “There you go,” He said as he stood up and walked out, leaving the two awkward boys in the same room alone. 

Seungkwan sighed loudly. “How are you on the soccer team yet you’re in detention? That’s not a very good example you’re setting.” Seungkwan said. He seemed like in a bad mood too, probably because it was the end of the day and he was staying after school on a Friday. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, princess.” Hansol said quickly, rolling his eyes. He looked away from Seungkwan, feeling attacked and awkward because it was just them in a tense environment. 

It was silent between them for a second, before Seungkwan answered quietly. “You hang out with that kid with the big ears, Seungcheol, right?” He said. As Vernon heard his friend’s name, he looked back at the blonde, who was quietly messing with a book. 

“Seungcheol? Oh, yeah, he’s my best friend.” Hansol said, the attacked feeling going away as he heard Seungkwan’s voice soften.

“Ah,” Seungkwan said with a smile. “My friend, Jeonghan is obsessed with him.” It took the boy a few seconds before he realized what he had said. He stood up from the desk real fast and made a shocked face. “Uh, forget I said that!” 

Hansol laughed at the mistake of the blonde. “It’s okay, Seungcheol talks about him enough, it’s no surprise that they have something going on.” 

Seungkwan looked down, his voice quiet again. “I admire Jeonghan. He’s so confident.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well… it’s just, if I was dating one of you guys, I’d be more afraid to show it.” Seungkwan said without thinking. Hansol instantly felt the feeling of being attacked coming back to him as he frowned. 

“One of us?” He said, his tone a little tight. 

Seungkwan didn’t notice it as he looked up, still not meeting Hansol’s gaze. “You guys would instantly ruin my reputation. Jeonghan doesn’t care about things like that though. He’s so free, he’ll date whoever he wants.” 

Hansol was in shock, not only that, he was feeling a huge wave of disappoint come over him. “Oh, I’m sorry I’m not cool enough for you, princess.” Hansol said, picking up his bag and walking out of the classroom, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Seungkwan watched him leave, his face looking shocked. All he could remember after that was Hansol calling him “princess.” Seungkwan scoffed. 

“More like queen.” He said, as he picked up his bag and left the room too. 

 

____________________

 

Vernon was still sour. Not only about Seungkwan, but now it was worse that Seungcheol had brought along Jeonghan when Vernon offered Seungcheol to eat lunch with him at one of his favorite cafes. 

Hansol couldn’t lie, Jeonghan was a sight. He was definitely one of the prettiest boys he had ever seen. His long silver-blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, perfectly combed bangs framing his pale face. His lips were instantly pulled into a smile as soon as Hansol had met him, and Hansol had to admit, his smile was almost toxic. His eyes were soft and sweet, almost as sweet as his voice. 

“Hi, I’m Jeonghan, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said, his voice softer than Hansol would of imagined. Hansol wasn’t so mad at Jeonghan, but seeing him made him remember his conversation with Seungkwan. Seungcheol seemed really happy though, so Hansol tried his best to force a smile and shake Jeonghan’s hand. 

As they sat down and ate, Seungcheol telling Hansol funny stories, Jeonghan excused himself politely as his phone started to ring. As he got up and headed towards the bathrooms, Seungcheol watched him with a smile. “Isn’t he great?” 

“Does he like you?” Hansol said, spitting out his question without thinking. 

“What?” 

Hansol shook his head, sipping his drink and looking away in slight embarrassment. “I was just thinking about something.” 

Seungcheol stared at his friend. “Thinking about what?” Hansol just shook his head again, waving his hand in front of him, telling his friend to forget it. Seungcheol watched his face before he nudged his arm. Vernon looked up at him. “I really really like him, Hansol. I mean, I've dated plenty of people but he's so much different from that. He really is amazing.” Seungcheol said, his voice genuine. 

Vernon messed with the rim of his cup, not looking at his friend. “I’m happy for you.” He said, making sure there was no disappointment in his voice. 

Seungcheol stared at his friend. “Vernon, I know that this year has been hard, and a lot has happened, but we are seniors now. Soon enough, you won’t be playing high school soccer anymore. With how much of a great player you are, I’m a hundred percent sure that’ll you’ll be playing soccer again in college.” 

“Yeah, as if. After my fails last year’s games, I’ll be lucky enough to even have a scout comment on my hair color when we go to championship.” Hansol said with some sort of snarkiness and disappointment in his voice. 

“Hansol, won’t you take a break from soccer? Live your life a little. You’re a great player and I know you’re get a full ride somewhere.” Seungcheol said, his voice almost desperate. 

“I’m fine, Seungcheol.” Hansol urged. 

“Hansol…” 

Before their conversation could continue, Jeonghan came back excitedly. The sight Vernon saw made him groan. “Hey, you guys know Seungkwan, right?” Jeonghan said, a bright smile on his face and an arm around Seungkwan’s shoulders. 

Seungcheol stood up and waved. “Hey, I’ve seen you around school a lot. I’m Seungcheol.” Seungkwan looked at him and nodded with a small wave. Vernon noticed in his other hand, he was holding about three different shopping bags. Another thing he noticed was that he had never seen Seungkwan without his school uniform. 

Right now, he was dressed simple. Starting from his head, his blonde locks were still brushed neatly but they laid across his forehead instead of being pushed out of his face like they usually were. He wore a grey snug sweater that brought out the color of his light blue jeans that had fake rips in the knees. For shoes, he wore ankle high black leather boots with sloppily tied laces. Hansol had to admit, he looked nice. He looked kind of cute, compared to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, Seungkwan was shorter than them and he had his hands crossed in front of his legs. 

For a second, Hansol forgot what a snooty brat he was. Hansol thoughts were changed when Seungkwan nudged Jeonghan saying, “Can we go? I really want a latte.” 

“Mind if Seungcheol and Hansol come along? They treated me to lunch, so we should buy them a drink.” Jeonghan said, looking at the two soccer players. Hansol mentally groaned, cursing Seungcheol for dragging him here. 

“You can treat them.” Seungkwan mumbled. Jeonghan playfully punched his arm and gave him the most charming smile. 

“Please? I don’t have an cash on me. I left my wallet at home.” Jeonghan said, looking at Seungkwan with wide puppy eyes. Seungkwan couldn’t deny his charming friend. 

“Fine.” Seungkwan said with the slightest smile. He grabbed his wallet out of one of the shopping bags. It was a black leather name brand wallet and when he opened it, it had tons of gift cards, a few ID’s, and one or two credit cards. He pulled out a blue credit card. “Let’s go.” 

“Yeah, I think I’m good. I should get home and uh… do… work.” Hansol said as a lame excuse. Seungkwan turned towards him, not saying anything as Seungcheol grabbed his arm. 

“C’mon, Hansol, come with us.” He said, with a frown as he tugged on his sleeve. 

Hansol looked at his friend. “Really, I should go-” 

“Suck it up and come get a coffee already.” He suddenly heard Seungkwan’s voice, his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. Hansol looked shocked that he would just so openly say that to him. What shocked him even more was he had followed the shorter one without question. He was angry at himself that he so easily followed with that one statement but he told himself that ti was just because he was a good friend. Yeah, he was doing it for Seungcheol, who was happily holding Jeonghan’s hand. Seungkwan and Hansol awkwardly walked next to the couple who were laughing at something. Typical couples. 

Once they stopped by the line of the small coffee kiosk, a man came up to Jeonghan and Seungcheol. “Hello, folks~!” He said loudly, making Seungkwan and Vernon turn to the loud voice. “I see you two are a couple! Why don’t you come and take our game survey for a chance to win a couple prize?” Seungcheol tried to refuse, but the person started to drag them away, still eagerly yelling about some grand prize. 

“Order me a mint frappuccino!” Jeonghan yelled over his shoulder. 

“I want an espresso!” Seungcheol yelled. 

Once Vernon and Seungkwan were alone in the line, Seungkwan groaned and shifted the bags in his hand. “What a scam.” He said with a roll of his eyes. 

“What?” Vernon said, not hearing what he had said. Not that he had bad hearing, he just didn’t expect to hear the boy talk to him so he kind of zoned out. 

Seungkwan looked at him and just shook his head. They inched closer to the counter, only one person in front of them. “What do you want to drink?” He said, as he was looking over the menu. 

“Oh… uh, I don’t drink coffee.” Hansol said. 

“Then order something else.” Seungkwan said although, his voice wasn’t tense at all. It was more like some kind of friend telling his friend to order something. 

“I’m fine.” Hansol said, staring at Seungkwan without realizing it. Before Seungkwan could argue, they walked up to the counter. 

“Hellloo~! What can I get for you today?” The barista said happily. 

“Can I get a mint frappuccino, an espresso, a latte but make it with cocoa powder and extra milk….” He looked like he was still ordering when he looked at Hansol and then the menu. “And a hot chocolate with whipped cream.” The barista nodded with a wide smile. Hansol frowned and felt a groan in his throat. Hot chocolate? How’d he know that Hansol likes hot chocolate? Well, he couldn’t know, but why was he acting so considerate? 

“Okayyy~ that’ll be 14.94.” Seungkwan looked at Hansol before he held his shopping bags out to him. Hansol looked dumbstruck and Seungkwan raised an eyebrow expectantly. Hansol didn’t move, only tilted his head a bit to the side in question. 

Seungkwan cleared his throat loudly. “Can you hold these so I can pay?” He asked. Hansol jolted out of his thoughts and took the bags quickly. Seungkwan stared at him for a split second before he chuckled, swiping his credit card and pushing in a pin number. The cashier gave them the receipt and waved as they moved out of the way for the next customer. Vernon felt awkward, holding Seungkwan’s bags. Inside of them, which he was not snooping it was coincidence that he could, he saw pants and shirts and socks and what caught his attention was the pairs of neatly folded up boxers that were pastel colored. He didn’t know why but his face flushed pinkish as he looked away from the shopping bags (cringey, cringey, cringey). How embarrassing. Why would Seungkwan make Hansol hold his bags with his underwear in it?! Hansol was completely embarrassed. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Seungkwan asked, seeing the color of the boy’s cheeks and how awkwardly he was holding the bags. Hansol looked at Seungkwan and quickly shook his head. Seungkwan saw the expression and forced to hide a small smile. As they waited for their drinks, Seungkwan was watching Jeonghan and Seungcheol play some kind of game with the over excited man. Seungkwan then looked at Hansol. “How was it?” 

Hansol looked down at Seungkwan, a questioning look on his face. “Hmm?” 

“Going on a date as a third wheel with those two?” Seungkwan said, jerking his head to gesture to the two playing the game. 

“Oh, it was fine…” Hansol said as he shifted awkwardly. “Jeonghan seems nice.” Hansol said after a few awkwardly quiet seconds. 

“Why do you seem so uncomfortable?” Seungkwan said as he picked up the drinks that the barista slid over to them. He grabbed two, handed them to Hansol and then took the other two in his hand. Hansol followed the shorter boy as he walked away from the kiosk to sit down at a two person table, waiting for Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Hansol didn’t want to make the atmosphere weird, so he sat down in the seat in front of Seungkwan, putting down the bags and drinks. Seungkwan looked for his, before he found it, pushing the hot chocolate towards Hansol. “I already paid for it, so you might as well drink it.” Seungkwan said, blowing on his coffee to take a small sip. 

“Why are you acting so differently?” Hansol blurted out, without even looking down at the hot drink. 

Seungkwan put down his latte, and looked confused. “What do you mean?” 

“It’s just… yesterday… you were talking about not being able to be seen with me and now you’re fine with drinking coffee with me?” Hansol said, an unconscious frown on his face. 

“I forgot I said that.” Seungkwan said with a shrug. Ugh, that little…. “Sorry, I tend to speak my mind a lot. I don't mean to, it's just a bad habit.”

“So, what? It wasn’t true?” Hansol asked, his eyebrow cocked. 

“It was, but I don’t care in public. It’s not likely that I’d see anyone I care about here.” Vernon felt like strangling that guy! How could he be so blunt like that? Hansol sighed loudly, pushing his black hair away from his eyes. What was this kid’s problem? Such a spoiled guy. “Look…”Seungkwan continued, seeing Hansol’s face as he leaned against the table. “It’s nothing against you, Hansol. It’s just..” 

“Yeah, whatever, clique rules right?” Hansol said simply, his voice taking on a stern like tone. To advert his attention away from Seungkwan, he picked up his hot chocolate and took a small sip. 

“I don’t care about cliques. All the ‘cliques’ at our school aren’t even worth caring about.” Seungkwan tried to say defensively. 

“Then why is it such a big deal to talk to me?” 

“I’m not making it a big deal, you are. Maybe you have something you should ask yourself Hansol.” Seungkwan said, sassiness in his voice. Hansol looked shocked as he stared at Seungkwan for a second before quickly looking away. What was the point in fighting with Seungkwan? It was stupid anyways. It’s not Hansol was desperate for friends or anything… Whatever. It’s nothing, the raven haired boy told himself as he avoided Seungkwan’s gaze, drinking the hot chocolate silently. He didn’t dare look Seungkwan’s way until Seungcheol and Jeonghan came back. 

“Hey guys! Why are you guys so quiet?” Jeonghan asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to update this a little sooner than a whole week but whew, it was a pretty long week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any errors or grammar mistakes, I know my writing is just terrible. Also, it's already chapter two and Vernon and Seungkwan already fight too much.

Hansol groaned loudly again as he saw the blood on the video game he was playing, signalling very obnoxiously that he died again. “Like, what’s his deal?” Hansol said, talking to his friend that was occupying his bed, who was on his phone texting away. “Jesus Christ, Mingyu can you stop killing me for a second?” He nudged the guy next to him, who had a smirk on his face, playfully even though he was still angry. 

“Why are you so angry, Sol?” Wonwoo asked, who was laying against Mingyu’s back, a book in his hands and gold fake glasses pushing back his hair on top of his head. 

“Does Seungkwan really make you that angry?” Seungcheol asked from his place on Hansol’s bed. 

“Yes! Did you hear what I just told you?” Hansol said as he sat up on his knees as he got in a heated digital fight with Mingyu on the screen again. “Dammit, Mingyu!” 

“I don’t know why it bothers you so much. A lot of people say things about us. What makes Mr. Class President so much worst?” Seungcheol said with a slight yawn, obviously not hearing how distressed Hansol was. Hansol tried to agree with Seungcheol and clear his head with a deep breath but Mingyu kept killing him, dammit! So it didn’t ease him at all! Finally, once the round was over, Hansol dropped his controller and ruffled his black hair in frustration. He stood and sat on his bed next to Seungcheol. Wonwoo took his spot and began his battle with Mingyu. 

“I don’t know why but he pisses me off so much when he says that.” Hansol said, reaching over on his nightstand to grab a random eraser to fidget with. 

“You’ve never cared about Seungkwan before. I don’t know why he matters now.” Seungcheol sat up and looked at Hansol. “Is it because of Jeonghan?” He asked worriedly, staring at his friend. 

Hansol groaned. “No, what would he have to do with this?” Hansol shook his head. “It’s nothing. I think I’m just stressed lately. I’m hungry.” He stood up and disappeared from the room. 

Mingyu looked back at Seungcheol, Wonwoo too, as he said, “This isn’t going to end very well, is it?” 

“Knowing Hansol, nope.” He replied with a loud sigh. 

___________________

School was hell. The worst part of Hansol’s day was sitting in that cramped desk, with books in front of him and the teacher lecturing about some stupid fossil found in the Mediterranean. 

Just as he was dozing off, his cheek in the palm of his hand, he felt someone tap his back. He jumped awake, and looked behind him, greeted instantly with a smiling face. “Hey, you’re Hansol right?” The kid asked. Vernon instantly recognized him because he was treasurer of student council. Great, another student council member coming to judge him. 

Despite his thoughts, he nodded. The kid smiled brighter. “I’m Seokmin. I’m a friend of Seungkwan’s.” 

“Oh?” Was all Hansol could muster, his uninterested face obvious. He would have tried to seem friendlier but it was Monday and he really wanted to sleep. 

“Seungkwan wanted me to ask you something.” The guy went on to say, keeping Hansol suspended on the edge of said question. 

“What is it?” Hansol asked. He didn’t know why but that uninterested feeling was gone and replaced with an uneasy feeling. 

“He wanted me to ask you…” Seokmin continued slowly. Suddenly, Hansol felt like he was on some sort of game show and he was being held in suspense of if he won the 10,000 dollars or not. Eventually, Seokmin laughed at his expression. “He just wanted to know where and when you guys have soccer practice. Student Council needs to know about the upcoming championships so we were hoping to talk to your coach sometime soon.” Hansol frowned before he masked it quickly. 

“Oh yeah, that. Um, well, we have practice today. We usually practice out on the third field next to the baseball field.” He said. Seokmin smiled and said thanks to him before Hansol turned around, resting his head in his palm once again and closing his eyes trying not to think of anything close to doing with the Student Council and its snotty President. 

______________

The day ended and finally, the part of the day came that Hansol actually enjoyed, playing soccer. Hansol had been playing soccer ever since he was a kid. Although the sport somewhat held complicated memories for Hansol, he couldn’t help but to never give up, no matter how hard things got, which the end of last year and the beginning of this was the definition of hard. 

The memories of Hansol’s past started when he was eight years old. Hansol began playing soccer while he was living in America. Although he lived in America a large portion of his life, his dream was to go to to Korea, where his dad traveled for work often. When Hansol started to get older, he realized living as a Korean-American in America was harder than he thought. Although he was fluent in English, he had this desperate need to connect with his other side that wasn’t often seen in America. When he was about 10, he began to speak in Korean more and more, learning fluent Korean and speaking English to his mom and speaking Korean with his dad. Hansol remembered when he went up to his dad and had their very first full conversation with him. He had been so happy that Hansol was embracing the Korean side of his family more but the need didn’t stop there. Hansol begged and pleaded for his dad to take him to Korea with him next time he went when he was 14. 

And so his dad did. When it was summer break, Hansol and his father boarded a plane and flew out of the country to Korea. Since his father was often busy with work, Hansol took the time to go sightseeing, not too far from his grandparents house where they stayed while they were in Korea. Hansol loved every part of his Korean culture and he enjoyed the food especially! Even though his American features were evident, he felt more Korean. Being in Korea, he felt welcome. 

Leaving the country was hard, and coming back home, he realized how hard it was to see his mom grasp him tightly in her arms, murmuring how happy she was that he was back home safe. 

Hansol started to really feel out of place when he started high school. As a freshman, he played soccer again. But this time, it was more real. More championships. And even more people watching. Middle school soccer wasn’t anything compared to high school. Scouts started to take interest and scholarships were starting to be introduced. Hansol had never realized how crazy he was about soccer or even how good of a player he was until he was playing his last championship of his freshman year, in which he had scored 5 goals alone in the first quarter. Hansol remembered how he felt when a Korean man approached him during half time. 

“Hey, kid, you’re Korean, right?” They man asked, his English carrying a thick Korean accent. 

“Uh, yeah, I am. I’m half Korean.” Hansol responded. “I speak Korean too.” He said in Korean helpfully to the man in case he wanted to speak in Korean instead. 

“Hi. I’m Kim Jungwoon. I’m a scout all the way from Korea. You really happened to catch my eye. I just came here to watch the American teams for fun, but I never would have thought that I’d run into a Korean player like yourself.” The man said, still speaking in English. 

“Oh, yeah, well…” Hansol said nervously, rubbing the back of his sweaty neck, not exactly sure what to say. 

“How old are you kid?” The scout asked. 

“Uh, I’m 15 right now. I’m still a freshman in high school.” Hansol said back. For some reason, his heart was beating fast and he was nervous. Was he was being scouted? No, he was too young right? He wasn’t even that good either. No matter what thoughts were going, he was still fidgeting from the man’s gaze. 

“Ah, not too late then to come study abroad to Korea for the rest of your high school year, right?” The man said with a slight laugh. Hansol looked shocked. Study abroad? Him? In Korea? For high school? The man must of seen his expression. “You’re a great player. Any school would gladly take you. Korea takes our sports pretty serious and you can score big with a school down there in a heartbeat. Well, unless if you already have been scouted by a school here in America.” Hansol was speechless and a tense silence fell between the guys. The man gave a small smile. “Look, having a Korean-American player like yourself is what schools are looking for. The amount of cultural variety shows that our programs are for everyone. Just, think about it. Ask your parents. Here’s my number. Call me once you made up your mind and we’ll figure everything out.” He handed him a business card and pamphlet; inside the pamphlet were school names and the programs that they offered. Hansol took the papers and quickly bowed to the man who walked away with a small wave. 

Hansol remembered being so shocked. He was scouted! They wanted him to come to South Korea to come play soccer at one of their high schools! Regular old Hansol was given a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Vernon played hard the rest of his game, hoping the man was still watching. Once he got home from the long trip, he made sure to bring both his parents together to tell them about what happened to him. 

“What? Scouted for Korea?” His mom said, taking the business card and pamphlet. Her stare was set on the papers until her father realized that it was in Korean and that she could only make out a few words. He chuckled and gently took the pamphlet, reading some of it to her and smiling as he looked through it. 

“This is amazing, son.” His dad said. Hansol felt something inside of him at those words and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. 

“Yeah, he said a lot of schools would be glad to take me. He really thinks that I’d do well there. I’d get full rides to so many schools.” He said, the wide smile still on his face. He had hope. He didn’t know for what, but he was hoping that something good would happen. 

“I don’t know Hansol… can’t you be scouted by a school here? Why so far away?” His mom said, a small frown on her face. 

“Well… I..” Vernon really couldn’t make up a answer for that. He didn’t know why Korea was so special and different for him but he really wanted this, more than a lot of things. Although he could wonder why, he really still couldn't find an answer. All he knew was he started to feel disappointed when he saw the very hesitant look on his mom's face. 

“Hansol, this just… a very big step and I don't…” his mother looked away, making Hansol feel his heart drop. “I don't think all this is necessary. So many schools will be glad to take you here too.” He tried to mask his disappointment as he nodded. His throat felt tight and he couldn't manage to say another word as he stalked away to his room. 

Vernon remembered that night, when he laid down in his bed after a hot shower, he felt sad. He buried his face in his pillows and forced himself to fall asleep so he didn't have to think about his insane Korean dream anymore. 

But it didn't stop there. Hansol began to get very depressed when his dad left for Korea for work. Once a month when his dad would leave, he would hug him goodbye and not let go for a few long seconds. He stopped eating sometimes at dinner and most times he was quiet and to himself. He was beginning to feel lost his cultural crisis and his parents noticed this. His mom began to worry when Hansol started his sophomore year. His grades were dropping and soccer had become really hard for him to keep playing with so much weight on his shoulders. He would do three things everyday: eat, play soccer, and go to sleep. 

His mom began to worry and finally, went to Hansol’s father. “How crazy would it sound if I said that maybe going to Korea wouldn't be so bad?” She said suddenly. Hansol has been outside, sitting under a tree with a textbook in his hand as he tried to desperately force himself to study, which only ended in him blankly staring off at something in the distance. His mom has been watching out of the kitchen window as she was in the chopping up vegetables for dinner. Hansol’s dad was beside her, sizzling up meat in a pan. 

“What?” He asked, looking at the woman like she was crazy. 

“It's just… Hansol is taking this really hard. I don't know why he wants to go to Korea so bad but…” she stared down at the vegetables and sighed. “What if Hansol just wants to embrace Korean side? I mean, I think he’s feels alone.” Her words were hesitant like she didn't know how to say what she was feeling.

“Are you saying we should send him to study abroad?” The dad asked, temporarily forgetting the meat to stare at his wife. 

“Well… why don't we all move to Korea? You have lots of family there. We don't have much here except for my native language. But I can keep working on my Korean. Plus, you already have a transferable job there.” She sighed and rubbed her temple. “see? Am I crazy?” 

Her husband warmly smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. “I think you are an amazing woman who is willing to do anything for her family.” His wife smiled and looked back out the window at her son. 

“Should we? Tell Hansol I mean?” She asked, watching her son. Her husband watched her gaze, watching him too for a second before quickly going back to flipping the meat on the stove top. 

“Well… The thing I’m worried about is… It would take awhile for us to actually make enough money to move all of us to Korea. Before we are able to actually move there… He’d probably already be a senior in high school.” The man responded, trying to hint at something. 

“What do you mean?” She said as she began to cook the vegetables. 

“Well… if he doesn’t start school in Korea soon, the chances of being scouted are going to be slim.” Hansol’s father put a hand on his wife’s back. “Can I say something that you might not like?” He asked, his tone of voice weary. 

“Simon…” She said, although she gave a small nod to tell him to go on. 

“Maybe we should send Hansol to Korea first so he can start school.” He said, watching her face for any reaction she had. 

“Send Hansol to Korea? Alone? Simon, that’s just a big jump. I’m not sure how’d he do there. And he’d be so far away. Where would he live?” She said, her questions one after another so there was no time to answer. 

“Well, I figured he could stay with my grandparents for a while. They would let him live there. They would have enough to support him until we can suitably have a house there.” He said reassuring. 

“I really don’t know… I want Hansol to be happy but…” She looked away, sadly staring at her son outside. “He’d be so far away.” She said, her voice a little tight. 

“I know.” He pulled her into a hug and patted her hair. “He’s a good son. I know he’ll do well.” The woman just nodded, her face hidden in his chest. 

Hansol remembered that conversation. He felt his world shift uncontrollably and before he knew, he was kissing his mother, his sister and his dad goodbye and then he was in another country by himself. His grandparents were very welcoming and treated him just like family. Although his mom and dad called and talked every day, they always sent letters and money occasionally to make sure that Hansol was doing okay. Although his grandparents had money to spend, Hansol was a teenage boy and soccer wasn’t cheap. Paying for his soccer gear and for things he needed made him feel bad for his grandparents. Although they made sure that Hansol had everything he needed, he felt bad to put such a weight on his grandparents. So at the beginning of his junior year of high school, he got a job to help out his grandparents. On the other side of the world, it was still taking a while to get everything sorted out for his family to move to Korea. Between keeping in contact with his parents, school, working, and playing soccer was a lot for Hansol. 

Now, it’s his senior year, and the stress is even higher. Although he is doing well, with being able to fit in with his friends, he was still under a lot of his pressure. At the moment, his grandmother was sick. It wasn’t too bad of a sickness but his grandfather had asked him to help out with her as much as possible, which Hansol did. Even though it had been over a year of living in Korea, his parents still weren’t able to move here yet. It had been a long time since he had seen his parents and working more shifts to help out more around the house was still hard on Hansol, especially since this year, their team had named him co-captain of the soccer team. Even this year, he was still recovering from recent injuries that he had acquired during his junior year, like wrist and leg injuries. Although, his injuries didn’t exactly get better because he was too stubborn to stop playing soccer long enough to heal completely. Plus, his job was a waiter at a restaurant so day and night, he was on his feet. At the end of the day, Hansol was physically and mentally exhausted more than people would know. 

But soccer meant a lot of Hansol. So maybe he was that typical jock that only cared about sports? I mean, he didn’t exactly agree with that because he cared about other things. Like his little sister and his mom and his grandparents and his job. And even though he liked to come off as cool sometimes, he did care about school. To go to college, he needed to care. Which he did plan on going to college. 

Hansol sat on the grass, his hands holding his laces of his cleats even though he wasn’t moving to tie them. He was daydreaming again, or more or less thinking about his memories he had. He still hadn’t jumped out of his daze when his friend, Mingyu came up to him. He towered over him, saying something, although Hansol didn’t hear what he was saying. 

“Hansol?” He asked, loudly, to catch his attention. Finally, he jolted out of his thoughts and looked up. 

“Oh, sorry, what were you saying?” He finished tying his laces and stood. He looked at his friend who only chuckled at Vernon as he shook his head. 

“I said, your friend is here.” Mingyu pointed behind Hansol and the boy rose his eyebrows in question as he turned around to see what Mingyu was talking about. Behind him, he looked across the field where five boys gathered on the field, still in their school uniforms. One thing that gave away who they were was the color of Jeonghan’s long hair, reflecting the sun like a mirror. Then he noticed someone else. The boy was short and Hansol knew him as Jihoon, who was vice president of Student Council. Then, of course, talking to his coach was Seungkwan, the President himself. Hansol began to walk towards the group and then he noticed the last two boys. Seokmin and Joshua. 

They stood behind the three who were in conversation with the coach. They were laughing quietly with each other. Hansol recognized Joshua, because he was one of the very people that he had english conversations with, only because the boy was from L.A and spoke fluent English too. It was a short lived friendship because, of course, he was a Student Council officer. If Hansol remembered correctly, he was historian. 

His coach spotted him and told him to come over. “Hansol! Hurry!” The coach said. Knowing that tone from days of practice, he didn’t hesitant to break into a jog as he approached the group. Seungkwan looked at him, up and down, looking at him in his basketball shorts and baggy short sleeved shirt with his knee high socks. Seungkwan looked away quickly when he realized that Hansol was staring back at him. “Ah! You know the Student Council kids right, Hansol?” Hansol nodded and bowed, only because all of them were older than him. “Good, where’s Coups?” He asked. 

“Uh, last time I knew, he went to the locker room to get Wonwoo’s shin guards.” Hansol said, glancing at the five Student Council boys. “Is it something I can help with?” He asked. 

His coach looked at his clipboard, handing it over to Hansol. “Here, sign in into the practice audience sheet first before I forget.” Hansol took the clipboard and sloppily scribbled his signature next to his name. “So, these boys were here to talk about the championship coming up.” He said as Hansol handed over the clipboard. 

“Oh? What about?” Hansol said, switching his weight onto his other foot as he crossed his arms. The championship was the first of his senior year and it was a big thing for his school. It was also a big championship for Hansol too because of the fact that since they were a varsity senior team, they were playing a lot of great teams. The amount of practice that his coach had drilled into him was definitely going to shown. That's another thing. Because Hansol has so much potential, his coach really drills him hard. Whether it be one on one scrimmages, endurance days over the weekends or just fitness days over the weekend, Hansol was always practicing with his coach. 

“Well, because it's such a big championship, they are going to be there to represent our school. For fundraising and such.” The coach said, smiling at the boys.

“Wait, they are coming to the games?” Hansol asked, his eyebrows raised in shock. He really didn't expect this! The princesses of his school? Watching soccer? 

“What? Are you nervous we'll be there? I know Seungcheol is.” Jeonghan said with a smile and an airy laugh. 

“Ah, he shouldn't be. Hansol’s our best player. Well… he may or may not be barely tied with Seungcheol.” Hansol was embarrassed. Does he really have to brag about me in front of these rich kids? He felt his cheeks heat up with a nervous laugh. “Show them, Hansol! Drop and give me 50!” his coach said. 

“What?” Hansol said, looking at his coach in confusion. 

“Do you want 3 laps around the field?!” He said, smacking his clipboard against his hand with a loud noise. Hansol yelped quickly and instantly dropping in push up formation, doing clean pushups. 

Seungkwan watched Hansol’s shoulder blades flex through his shirt and for some weird reason, he thought it was one of the most attractive things he has seen in awhile. Plus, Hansol’s black hair fell in front of his face, bouncing with each push up and one could only imagine how nice it would be to push that hair back. “Hey, Jihoon, you should sit on his back.” The coach said. Hansol stopped his actions and looked up. “Did I tell you to stop?” The coach to him. Hansol quickly continued his push ups as Seokmin pushed Jihoon forward. 

“No, no, that's okay.” Jihoon said. The coach gently brought Jihoon forward and dragged him over to Hansol, forcing him to sit on his back. Jihoon hid his face in his hands in embarrassment when Hansol have out a little ‘oof’, almost falling to the ground. He bit his lip and continued his actions, groaning out a little at the weight.

“Whoa, he really could do push ups with Jihoon sitting on him!” Seokmin said with a loud laugh. The others appreciated Hansol’s skill with laughter and praise. All except for one. One, being Seungkwan, was denying that he was at least a tad bit jealous that he wasn't the one that was sitting on his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think updating once a week is going to be like a thing. I keep trying to write the chapters faster but I'm not a very fast writer, haha. Anyways, I know this is a little slow. I wish I could just make them make out and stop being so emo. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Hansol was shocked. Still. After practice, Seungcheol offered to take his friends out for dinner to celebrate the one of the last practices before their championship. In reality, he just didn’t want to go home yet. Not like Hansol could complain; food was food, especially when he didn’t have pay for it. As they were ordering what they wanted, Hansol was dazing off, not even hearing the waitress trying to talk to him. 

Mingyu nudged him until Hansol was out of his daze with a small “huh?” 

“What do you want to eat?” Seungcheol said, looking at him intently. 

“Ahh sorry.” He bowed his head at the woman. “I'll take an order of tteokbokki.” the woman smiled and walked away. 

“Is something bothering you, ‘Sol?” Wonwoo asked quietly as he sipped out of his small glass of water. 

“Am I the only one that's still shocked about the student council riding with us all the way to Daegu to see our championship?” He asked, a small pout almost on his lips. Almost. It was too small for the others to notice. Seungcheol gave a half smirk.

“I think it'll be fun.” He said,a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Of course it is for you!” Hansol said with an airy sigh. “You get to flirt with Jeonghan the whole time. I really don't like those guys.” 

“They aren't too bad.” Mingyu tried say. “That Jihoon guy is kind of likable when he isn't threatening to kill you. We played volleyball together last year. He's small but quick.” 

Hansol messed with his water glass. “Seungkwan is just… ugh…” was all he said before Seungcheol leaned against the table. 

“You know, Jeonghan talks about Seungkwan a lot. He says they have known each other since elementary school. He only talks about how sweet Seungkwan is. It's surprising that you hate him so much. From what Jeonghan says, he sounds genuine.” He said. His tone was lecturing but soft. Hansol caught on right away. He was basically hinting that Hansol shouldn't hate Seungkwan. 

Which made Hansol even more confused. When he thought about it, he liked to think that he didn't hate Seungkwan. That somehow, the older boy just irked him in a way. When he imagined Seungkwan’s face (which awkwardly happened a lot more than Hansol liked to think), he wasn't exactly able to think that he hated it. Yet, Seungkwan still made him mad? Hansol didn't know. His thoughts caused him to be silent until Seungcheol started to talk again. 

“I think Seungkwan is scared of a lot of things. Even though he seems social, Jeonghan says he never talks to girls and hasn't had a single relationship at all. Jeonghan always talked about his relationship with his parents and when I asked him about it, he just said he felt bad for Seungkwan.” Seungcheol rubbed his chin and thought, like thinking of past memories.

“When did you become such an expert on him?” Mingyu said with a laugh. 

“It's not just him I know things about. Jeonghan just tells me a lot of things.” Seungcheol shrugged a smile that made Mingyu laugh again. 

As they continued their conversation, Hansol was back in deep thought, his mind running from topic to topic. But it always came back to one thought; was Seungkwan scared? 

__________

This day was huge. And when Hansol says huge he meant hugeee. Which after some thought, sounded really weird. He woke up an extra hour early to make sure he was prepared for everything. When his alarm clock when off, a loud rap song played and Hansol’s pale hand jolted out of the blanket to turn it off unplugging his phone from the charger to see the notifications on his home screen, which was a picture of his favorite Kendrick Lamar album cover (don't judge). 

He saw that his group chat with Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Mingyu had messages in it. 

◇Captain Cheollie◇: UP AND AT EM BOYS ITS GAME DAY ⚽️⚽️

♧Beanie Baby♧: I was already awake. Are you guys barely waking up? Pffft

♤Min Min Ahjussi♤: Ugh help I can't find my soccer socks!!1!

♧Beanie Baby♧: I'll bring you some. Mingyu call me so I can make sure you have everything

♤Min Min Ahjussi♤: blagh, yes sir

◇Captain Cheollie◇: Wow way to make me feel left out

◇Captain Cheollie◇: Vernon, get your butt out of bed.

☆Mr. Headlines☆: IM UP 

☆Mr. Headlines☆: Last one to the school has to sit in the back with the sport bags! 

◇Captain Cheollie◇: Get ready to eat my dust, VerNON

☆Mr. Headlines☆: Don't get cocky you know you're not as fast as me

◇Captain Cheollie◇: *picture message*

Hansol clicked on said picture message and squinted his eyes. It was obviously the front of the school looking bare and empty for it being so early in the morning. 

◇Captain Cheollie◇: how about that, Vernon? 

☆Mr. Headlines☆: Cheater

◇Captain Cheollie◇: no just here with coach. Should've thought about this bet 

♤Min Min Ahjussi♤: THE RACE IS ON


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm really really sorry. I keep trying and trying to fix chapter three but ao3 is screwing me over. Sorry for those of you that read four and it still wasn't fixed. I'm really upset. So this is the second half of chapter 3 that just won't upload to the first part of three.

With that, Hansol jumped out of bed and crawled across the floor where his sports bag was. Taking his time carefully to make sure he had everything, he filled out his mental checklist in his head and nodded in satisfaction when he felt that he had packed everything he needed. He made sure to go over the list a thousand times. For this trip, he was staying in an hotel over night. Because the championship went on for a total of two days. He made sure he had his toothbrush, hairbrush, deodorant, pretty much his whole bathroom. 

He smiled and stood, running off to take a shower. But of course, as luck would have it, the water was too hot to get in! It wouldn’t cool down! When it was finally cool enough to get in, he had already wasted ten minutes! When he got out, he quickly towel-dried his hair and threw on his school uniform while he grabbed some some comfy slip on shoes in his hands, and grabbed a light hoodie. As he ran down stairs with his bag, phone, and backpack, his grandpa saw him. “Running late, sonja?” He asked with a fond smile. 

“Aish, I woke up early but the water was too hot!” He said as he put his stuff by the front door and headed to the kitchen real quick. In there, his grandma was chopping up fruit and putting it in a tupperware. He saw a plate of food on the small table. 

“You’re ready for school, Hansol-ja?” She said as she handed over the fruit. “Here’s a healthy snack before your game.” He took it and picked up his chopsticks real quick to shovel in a mouthful of his grandma’s food. He nodded with a lopsided smile. Hansol tried to grab one more bite, but as he brought the food to his lips, noodles slipped down and landed on his tan school pants. This, Hansol, is why you never eat in your uniform! 

“Aish!” He exclaimed as he quickly ate the food in between the chopsticks. He jumped up and bowed to his grandma. “Thank you for breakfast!” He said, fruit in hand and a quick kiss on her cheek. She merely shook her head as he ran out of the kitchen and upstairs real quick. He took off the now-stained pants and put on another pair that were exactly the same as the last. 

“Come on, Hansol!” He heard his grandpa call from downstairs. “You don’t want to be late sonja!” Hansol cursed himself and ran back downstairs. 

“Sorry, grandpa. I’m very unlucky this morning.” He said with a bow. His grandpa smiled and shook his head. 

“Let me drive you.” His grandpa said as he grabbed his coat. 

“Ah, you don’t have to do that!” Hansol said, shaking his hands in front of him. 

“It’s a big day! You shouldn’t take the bus!” He said with a bright smile. 

“But, grandma?” Hansol asked, looking at the fruit in his hands. 

“Don’t worry, Hansol-ja, my friend is going to come over for a bit anyways. I’ll be fine.” His grandma said as she brushed away Hansol’s still damp locks. Hansol nodded with a small smile. “Have a very good day. We’ll see you in two days. Make sure to play good, sonja.” He smiled and hugged the older woman before grabbing all his things, walking out of the house. Of course, Hansol was happy. He shouldn’t be last now! Having his grandpa drive him was much faster than taking the bus like he usually did, so he was sure he made up for lost time! Nope, Hansol was unlucky. 

How could there be an accident so early in the morning? Especially on the route that Hansol usually took to school! Aish! He mentally cursed whoever was behind his unluckiness! “Oh, sorry, sonja, we might have to backtrack and take another way.” 

“That’s okay, hal-abeoji.” Hansol said quietly. As he looked at his phone, he saw messages from the group chat. 

 

♤Min Min Ahjussi♤: *picture message, (Picture of Wonwoo driving)* Hannie~ We’re almost there~

◇Captain Cheollie◇: Hurry up, Mingyu. Maybe if he’s really unlucky, he’ll end up next to some of the Student Council kids hehe

Don’t say that! Hansol was already unlucky today! That would only make it worst! 

Let’s just say…. Hansol was not happy. Of course, he was last! How could he be such an unlucky person?! He didn’t even know what he had done to personally piss off life! He got out of his grandpa’s car after wishing him well without him. When he approached the gates, he saw the three smirking faces of his friends. 

“What took you so long, Hansol?” Mingyu said with a laugh in his voice. Hansol crossed his arms and grumbled. His friends laughed and patted his back and shook their heads. Hansol smiled, even though he was a very unfortunate soul. 

________

Their first period passed slow. Painfully slow. Hansol was twitching and fidgeting, his fingertips drumming softly against the table. He was nervous. Not scared nervous, but more of excited nervous. Despite his difficult morning, he was hyper and super ready for today. As he was fidgeting in his seat, he noticed that Jisoo and Seokmin were smiling at him from their seats slightly in front of him. “You look nervous.” Jisoo said in english. 

“Ah, a little bit. I can’t wait to play today.” Hansol said as the older one smiled at him. Jisoo’s smile was so charming. As Hansol looked at it, he felt this feeling inside of him. The way Jisoo’s eyes crinkled and his dimples took their places on his cheeks. Hansol figured that the feeling was something of envy. He’d pay to have Jisoo’s smile, let’s put it that way. 

“You know, we are actually excited to watch you guys play too. I remember when Jihoon was in volleyball, me, Seokmin, Jeonghan, and Seungkwan used to go and watch his games all the time.” Jisoo said in Korean so Seokmin could overhear the conversation. Seokmin looked like he remembered a fond memory and nodded. 

“Seungkwan too?” Hansol asked without thinking. 

The two didn’t look like they thought anything weird about the question, just nodding enthusiastically. “Oh, yeah, don’t let him fool you. He’s actually pretty athletic. Especially basketball. Whenever we play, his team usually wins.” Seokmin said with a wide smile. 

“He plays basketball?” Hansol asked in amazement. He wouldn’t even be able to imagine that even if he tried.

Jisoo snickered a little. “People usually underestimate him because of his chubby cheeks. He doesn’t play much anymore, but…” After that, the teacher began to go over something at the front of the class room which made the two guys turn around to pay attention. Hansol, however, was too deep in thought to even noticed anything the teacher was saying. His thoughts consisted of one person in general. Seungkwan of course. But also, why did Seungkwan hate that Hansol played soccer so much when apparently, Seungkwan likes sports too? So many thoughts confused him and that just made him more fidgety. He really did not want the blonde in his thoughts! Not today! He couldn’t be distracted today! 

The first two periods of the day went by, and before they knew it, they were being called out of class to leave for Daegu. Hansol, as soon as he heard the announcement, jumped out of his seat and gathered his stuff, waving to some of his classmates that wished him luck on his game. He jogged all the way to the front gates of the school, where he saw his friends and soccer players standing by the flagpole. As he jogged up, his teammates greeted him with excitement. 

“Ayyy, Vernonnn.” They said with smirks. His two Chinese friends came up and patted him on his back. 

“Ready for today, Vernon?” The taller one, Junhui, asked. Junhui was a good player, because of his height and stamina was no joke. Although, their other Chinese player, Minghao, was impressive too. He was known for his speed and flexibility. He usually played goalie if Mingyu wasn’t because how quick and high he could jump. 

“Hopefully,” Hansol said as he patted their backs in return. “Today is going to be good.” He said. The two foreign boys smiled widely and nodded in agreement. 

“We’ll show them how good our team is!” An overexcited voice said as another player came up. His name was Soonyoung but as a field name, they called him Hoshi. Almost all of them had field names, such as Hansol. They had field names because some of their names were long to call out or they just weren’t sound enough to hear over all the action. Hansol was nicknamed Vernon, because all the syllables were easier to hear than Hansol. Seungcheol had S. Coups which was a name he had for a long time and it was a catchy leader name. Mingyu and Wonwoo kept their names since they names weren’t very common and the way they were said were easy to shout. For Junhui, he decided to just shorten his name and have everyone call him Jun, which was actually a good name for him. Minghao, his jersey number was an eight so naturally he was named The8 because of his jersey number and because his flexibility like an eight. Their youngest member’s name was Chan, but he had a childhood nickname, Dino, they sometimes used that on the field. 

Their other five members, who were first time players (They said they joined because they wanted to try something different), were also seniors that had mostly college classes. Outside of soccer, they weren’t very associated with each other, but even they had field names. Kim Jonghyun went by JR or Junior on the field. Kang Dongho when by Baekho, which meant White Tiger. Minhyun, who didn’t play as much as the other members didn’t have a field name but he was still a very helpful player. Choi Minki went by Ren. It was bad to underestimate the small blonde man because he was definitely scary on the field, you’d think he played soccer in his life before this year. The last of the tight friends was Kwan Aaron. His name was English so it was a good field name. 

Altogether, the thirteen players were definitely a good team. Hansol hated to brag, but they were really an all star team; the amount of trophies they had from their games were enough to show that. Hansol greeted all his members as their coach walked up. “Alright boys, let’s get loaded up and get this show on the road.” As they began to walk to the vans that they were going to ride in, the student council boys showed up, following after the group. Hansol instantly looked back at them, while Jisoo and Seokmin waved. He just stared for a second before he just raised his hand in acknowledgement before Mingyu wrapped his arm around Hansol’s shoulder, urging him to follow him. 

“Hansol gets the best seat!” Mingyu said with a teasing smile. 

“Oh yeah, hotshot has to sit with the bags in the backseat!” Seungcheol said, as they teasingly pushed Hansol back and forth. Hansol bowed his head in fake disappointment. 

As they walked to the three 7 seater vans, Hansol helped up the water barrels and sports gear in the trunk of one van. The coach and the chaperones shook hands and Hansol followed one of the them after he finished loading up the gear. 

See, the problem with the vans were the trunks actually aren't that big. So, because there were so many bags, some of them had to be put in the aisle of the van where the two pilot seats of the van. Hansol’s seat was the one in the backrow, the middle spot where all the bags started. Hansol really cursed his friends but at the same time, he felt like such a good mood, heading to the vans with his phone and his tupperware of fruit in his hands. His mood died slowly when he came up to the van, about to get in before he saw the two people he had to sit in between, Seungkwan and Joshua. In the two pilot seats where Jeonghan and Seungcheol (figures) who were smiling at him, looking at him with a glint in their eyes. Chan smiled at him from the front seat. Hansol groaned as he climbed in and with some embarrassing struggle, settled in between Seungkwan and Joshua. 

He tried to not notice that he was sitting so close to Seungkwan, thigh to thigh, their arms ghosting against each other. He didn’t know why but he felt so uneasy now, like he was nervous or something. He pushed the thought aside when Joshua pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey, what’s up, Hansol?” He asked in English. Hansol looked over at him, and shrugged. 

“It’s going to be a long ride, which kinda sucks.” He replied in English. Because they were one of the few students that spoke fluent English, it was like an unspoken habit that they spoke in English with each other since neither of them really had family members to speak English with. 

“Ah, yeah, it is going to be a long ride. I kind of wish we could of taken the train.” Joshua said, with a fake sigh. 

“Ah, me too. I like taking the train but it’s always so expensive.” Hansol replied, hearing his stomach growl quietly. Seungkwan must of heard it too because he looked up from his book and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Hansol quietly popped open the top on his fruit and ate a piece of cut strawberry. 

“I wouldn't take you as someone who ate fruit, Hansol.” Joshua said with a smile, that famous smile of his that was sweet but teasing at the same time. 

The younger one let out a little laugh and shook his head. “I usually don’t but I’m starving.” Hansol looked at the fruit, that had pieces of strawberry, kiwi, grapes, blueberries, and apple slices. He felt like a little kid on his snack break. “Do you want some?” He offered to Joshua, who looked at the fruit before picking up a blueberry and put it in his mouth. 

“Mmm, blueberries are good. I love blueberry muffins especially.” He said as he grabbed another one. 

Seungkwan must of felt left out of their conversation because he leaned forward to look at them and said in very broken English, “Blueberry?!” He said, his eyes wide. Hansol looked at him and it took him a second to register what he said before they both broke out in a laugh. 

“Yes, Seungkwan. Blueberry.” Joshua said in a soft tone, still quietly laughing. 

Seungkwan pointed to the apple. “A-an-and…” He said, stuttering over the simple word. “A-A… Apprel?” He said, looking contently at Hansol like he was discussing a serious business. Hansol laughed again, enjoying the cute accent and look on his face. 

“Apple?” He said, a smile still tugging on his lips.

“Ah, apprle, ah. Engrish.” Seungkwan said with a nod. Hansol stared at the boy before he shook his head and held the tupperware towards Seungkwan. 

“Want some?” He said in Korean. Seungkwan looked down at the fruit and shook his head with a small smile. Hansol looked down at the fruit before he shook his head too with a small grin. How could someone act so cutely? Before he actually thought about what he was thinking, Joshua continued their conversation, the two of them eating the fruit together. 

The trip was three hours long. Yes, three. Hansol was miserable. His legs were stiff and crowded by bags and not only that, Seungkwan had fell asleep next to him, his body slumped against his. Their thighs were smushed together and Seungkwan’s hair kept tickling his bare arms. Joshua was doing a good job of distracting him, but after two hours, he had engaged in an online pool battle with Jeonghan on their phones. Hansol tried to slowly move, but that only caused Seungkwan’s head to fully fall against his arm, his mouth open. Hansol swore, he looked like a dead body. Jeonghan turned to brag to Seungkwan about his amazing shot against Joshua when he saw the boy sleeping. 

“Oh my gosh! Seungkwan is so cute!” He said, not loud enough to wake him up. “Look, he’s laying against Hansol! He made a new friend!” Jeonghan quickly held up his phone, the sound of a picture being taken almost startling Hansol. Jeonghan looked at the picture and made a cute face. “Agioo~! So cute.” He said with a smile. Seungcheol leaned over and smiled too. 

“Let me see too.” Joshua said. The silver haired boy flashed the phone towards them, letting them see the cute picture of Seungkwan and Hansol. Hansol swore he felt his cheeks heat up as they said how cute they were. 

That was pretty much the beginning of Hansol’s crazy not-so-love life but he didn’t even know it.


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH GUYS I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS!!!!  
> I totally screwed up Chapter three and it wasn't supposed to end when it did! So if you read that before chapter four was updated, you missed a big portion of three that ao3 didn't upload! I'm soooo sorry! T.T Although it is properly updated and all the text is there! 
> 
> Edit: the stuff still wasn't there when I looked at it today even though I've been trying to get it there for like two weeks. So I just made a separate chapter for the second half. I know it's stupid and I'm sorry
> 
> Also, I know this fanfic is called Fast Pace, but it moving soooo slow. Sorry guysss. I promise though, I've already written a few smut scenes for this fanfic though, so stay tuned!

When they finally arrived at the hotel they were going to stay at, Hansol almost cried in happiness. Finally, finally he’d be able to feel his poor legs! As they parked, Hansol looked over at Seungkwan, who was still dead asleep. 

“Seungkwan, hey, Seungkwan.” Hansol said quietly, nudging the boy beside him. The blonde mumbled something before he jumped awake, looking around. 

“Huh?” He said, looking at Hansol and Joshua before he wiped his mouth. “Ugh, I can’t feel my legs!” He said. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” The black haired boy muttered as he began to get out of his seat. They all shuffled out of the vans, Hansol almost falling over as his feet touched the ground. He stretched his arms in the air and let out a groan. “We’re here!” 

All the members and coach/chaperones gathered together, Mingyu pulling him and Wonwoo against him with his arms around their shoulders. “Alright, boys. Let’s get our stuff and take it up to the hotel rooms. Our first championship game starts in about 3 hours roughly, so let’s settle in and get lunch and we’ll leave in two hours for the stadium.” The members all said yes in unison and scattered to grab their bags out of the vans. Once they all grabbed their bags, they all left to their rooms, which were unanimously picked for basically who was comfortable sharing a bed with who. Since they only reserved like 5 rooms, no one got their own bed. Hansol decided Jun, Minghao, and Chan would share a room together. He wasn’t as close to Chan as he was Seungcheol but he couldn’t find Seungcheol anywhere (Hansol had some sort of idea where he may or may not be), so when Chan came up to him and asked if they could share a bed because he really didn’t want to sleep next to Hoshi who kicked him all night, Hansol agreed. 

They went to their hotel rooms and set down their bags, as Hansol frantically dug around in his. “Come on, Hansol.” He heard an almost unfamiliar voice said. He turned around to see Jeonghan and Seokmin standing in their doorway with Seungcheol in the background, talking to Jihoon. 

“Ahh sorry, it's just… I can't find my wallet. I know I packed it…” The black haired boy continued to rummage through his bag, pulling out clothes and all sorts of packs holding essential things. 

“Hansollll~” Jeonghan said, a small whine in his voice. “We're hungry. Come.” 

“But-” 

“You don't have to pay! Come on!” Jeonghan came into the room and grabbed Hansol’s hand, dragging the younger boy out of the room. 

“Ah!” Hansol exclaimed in surprise, stumbling out of the room. The two Chinese boys could only watch his poor friend be dragged out, snickers on their faces. 

Once Hansol was out of the room, the group all went down to the hotel’s small dining room. As they were seated in the surprisingly almost empty dining room, they were sat at one of the largest tables so that all of them were able to fit. They looked at the menus that were given to them, there wasn’t too much to pick from, but I guess people usually didn’t eat hotel food, but their coach told them not to go anywhere else. Hansol looked at the table around them, seeing the student council members laughing and talking with Seungcheol and even Mingyu who caught them last minute in the hallway. Jeonghan being the friendly person he was invited (forced) him to join the already big group. So there they all sat, in the order clockwise around the table: Mingyu sitting next to Jihoon, who was sitting next to Jeonghan, who was sitting next to Seungcheol, who was sitting next Seokmin, who was sitting next to an empty seat next to Hansol. 

When they decided what they were going to order, which was a few different meats and side dishes, Jihoon put down his phone, looking at no one in particular when he asked, “Where’s Seungkwan?” 

Jeonghan took a few seconds to respond before he answered. “He said he was going to take a quick shower and change and then he’ll meet us down here.” Jihoon nodded before everyone just kind of going back into their conversations, ordering when the waitress asked them what they wanted. Hansol jumped into a few of them, mainly with Seokmin who was actually really sociable. They talked freely and Hansol didn’t expect for them to actually hold such a long conversation as they did. 

Hansol almost, key word being almost, didn’t see Seungkwan walk in. As soon as he saw the mob of blonde hair walk in, he pulled his attention away from Seokmin almost instantly. He watched as Seungkwan saw them and headed over, coming up to the only seat available next to Hansol and Seokmin. As he sat, Hansol couldn't even move. 

Seungkwan’s blonde hair was still damp against his forehead. It was slight rustled like he didn't have time to dry it and only ran his fingers through it. As soon as Hansol thought of that, he almost imagined how it felt. To run his fingers through that blonde wet hair. 

Seungkwan had has changed from his school uniform and wore a pastel blue button with the top button undone so his collarbones could be almost seen, only the outline of them for imagination. 

Although he looked good in his tight jeans and button up, what really captured Hansol was the smell. Seungkwan smelt like… like as if Hansol was shrunk down into a smaller pocket version of himself and he was thrown into a strawberry kiwi smoothie. He smelt so sweet, not like cologne sweet but like body wash sweet and Hansol agreed it was one of the most addicting smells ever. He realized he was just staring, and eventually Seungkwan was just staring back at him, his eyes slowly boring into Hansol’s lighter ones. 

The raven haired boy felt his mouth try to move, as instinct to say something before he realized what was happening. Hansol was just staring at Seungkwan like some kind of crazy person. HANSOL YOU IDIOT. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? He forced himself to look away quickly and pretend to take a casual drink from his water glass, in which he split on his school shirt in his hurry. Seungkwan, who was still watching him, made a disappointing noise as he picked up his napkin. 

“Aish, what’s wrong with you today?” He said as he turned towards Hansol. “You just keep staring, and acting jumpy and you’re being clumsy.” Seungkwan gently patted the water that was starting to soak into Hansol’s white button up shirt with the napkin. Hansol looked at the boy’s face and couldn’t help but to breathe in the fruity scent of his body wash again. He only stared again before he mentally slapped himself, in which he imagined that it was really hard. 

“I-I’m fine.” He said as he pushed Seungkwan’s hand away gently. Seungkwan just stared him for a few long seconds before he straightened out in his seat again and placed his used napkin on the table. After that, Hansol was beating himself up mentally all night. He didn’t know why he had been acting like this lately. Maybe I’m just tense for our championship. That’s what Hansol chalked it down to as he stayed silent the rest of the lunch. 

________________

After lunch and paying the bill, which everyone pretty much split except Hansol, they went back up to their rooms for a little bit before they were all called into the hallway, in which the players were ready, grabbing their sports bags and talking loudly to each other about how excited they were or about how hyped they were to play the game. The coach smiled at the team and patted some of the boys on the back as they headed out to the vans. 

It didn’t take long to get there, yet for Hansol, it felt like forever. While he was sitting next to Seungkwan and Joshua again, he couldn’t stop moving his leg, fidgeting with his earphone cord, and moving his feet, where they were crowded with bags. Seungkwan, who was forced to sit next to the fidgety boy, looked at him from his phone and tapped his moving leg. Hansol jolted at the touch and looked at the blonde, finally stopping his moving. “Are you nervous?” The blonde asked, looking at Hansol. 

“Um…” Hansol stared back at him, studying his face for a second before he looked down at his phone, fiddling with his headphones still. “More of excited, I guess.” Hansol looked back up at Seungkwan, whose brown eyes were still on Hansol’s face. If Hansol was completely honest, he didn’t know what to say to Seungkwan, or how he should look at him, or how he should feel about now but all he knew was he kinda liked that him and Seungkwan were having a conversation like this, like… like two friends. Like, Seungkwan didn’t totally hate his entire existence. Or him and his soccer playing life. 

The thought of them being friends only invaded Hansol’s mind more when Seungkwan’s lips turned upwards in a small smile. “This is a pretty big game then, right?” Seungkwan said. “I’d be excited too…” 

“Well… you like to play basketball right?” Hansol said, feeling some kind of satisfaction from seeing the slightly shocked face of Seungkwan, which only last a second at most. 

“Uh… n-not very often… I… only shoot for fun… I’m not good.” He said, looking away and shifting in his spot. 

“That’s a lie,” Hansol had the courage to say as Seungkwan looked back at him, ready to deny the statement again before Hansol cut him off. “Your friends told me that you like to play. And that you like to watch sports games too.” 

“I guess. You’ll never know the truth unless you see me play so believe what you want, Hansol.” Seungkwan said, a sassy pout on his face and a teasing tone in his voice. 

“Don’t worry, princess. I won’t tell anyone about your secret sportiness.” Hansol said back, figuring he’d tease him back since Seungkwan was the one who started it. Seungkwan looked like he was about to say kind of remark in return but lost his chance when Joshua pointed out the window. 

“Look, it’s the stadium!” He said eagerly, making Hansol and Seungkwan look out the window too. 

____________

The gang had to split up after that, the soccer players leaving to the locker rooms, the coaches/assistants went to talk with other coaches and the Student Council kids left into the crowd to find good seats to sit in. They were really supposed to be there to associate with other schools, but they always had after the game to do that, right? As they sat down, in which the passed the time by talking about how cute Jihoon was when he played volleyball, with his little knee pads and baggy shorts. 

After messing with the small boy, in which Jeonghan ruffled his hair, earning himself a loud smack on his hand, the game was almost starting and many of the teams came out fully dressed in jerseys, going over to the reserved seats for each team. 

“Oooh, look, they are coming out!” Seokmin said, tugging on Jeonghan’s and Joshua’s arms, pointing down at the indoor field that had an opening to boy’s locker room, where a pack of familiar boys were coming out. They were clad in white and maroon colored soccer uniforms, sleeveless and neatly tucked into soccer shorts with knee high maroon socks. On their jerseys, it said ‘Pledis’ on the front and their last names with the players number on the back. 

Jeonghan tugged on Seungkwan’s arm, almost squealing. “Oooh! Look how cool they look!” He said as the other three freaked out, with Jihoon and Seungkwan just shaking their heads. “Look at Seungcheol! He looks so good!” Seokmin laughed and punched the silver haired boy in arm lightly. 

“Hey, there’s other guys to look at too!” He said, looking at the incredibly cute blonde boy with slanted eyes, a large number ten and Kwon on the back. 

“Look at the tall one, right, Jihoon?” Jeonghan said, his voice extremely flirtatious and playful voice. The small boy only rolled his eyes with the tiniest smile. 

“You guys, I swear, this is why I hated going to Jihoon’s games.” Seungkwan said, his leg crossed over his other and his arms crossed. 

“Looking is not a crime, Kwan~” Seokmin said, in a singsong voice, humming. “Plus, I know who you have your eye on.” He said, an evil glint in his eyes. 

“Huh? What?” Seungkwan said, dropping his arms. 

“Hansollie looks good in maroon.” Seokmin said with a smirk, nodding towards the players. 

Seungkwan, out of instinct (that’s what he told himself), looked down towards the players, a particularly black haired player catching his eyes. Okay, but that wasn’t fair. Hansol did look really good. His pale legs were evident from his shorts and the dark red color against his leg really brought out his skin color. And not only that, but his hair was separated from forehead with a white handkerchief tied across his forehead. His black hair was swept on either side of the handkerchief completely away from his face, only making the view of his face easier. His uniform said “Chwe” with a number ‘98’ on it in black letters. Hansol, covering his forearm, had white arm warmers that went around the hands and went up to his elbow. He looked good. He was sporty and cute and Seungkwan almost felt attacked. No one should be that attractive. 

“Not even…” Seungkwan said, looking away from the players, crossing his arms with attitude and a small ‘hmph’. His friends laughed at him, and even though Seungkwan was trying to play cool, his eyes couldn’t help but to drift back to the all the players. 

Although they had to wait a few games for their school to actually play since there were about a thousand other schools playing, but when it was their turn, they were hyped, the players and the Student Council kids. Hansol, being himself, couldn’t stop bouncing on his heels as a mini warm-up. He looked at his friends to his side and smiled a white toothed grin. 

“Now up, against JYP Academy is Pledis High.” There was a cheer as both teams walked onto the artificial grass, maroon clad players against players in a lightish green. The two teams walked onto the field and greeted each other with a bow. 

“The starting team for JYP Academy is… Captain Im Jaebum, Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung, Wang Jackson, Kang Younghyun, Park Jinyoung, Kim Wonpil, Choi Youngjae, Kim Yugyeom, Yoon Dowoon and ...”As soon as the pause came, the JYP team seemed snicker and cover their mouths with their hands. “Kunpimook Bhuwakul.” The boys seemed to let out a laugh as they turned to a member whose face flushed red because of the weird and mostly incorrect pronunciation of his name. The eleven players stepped forward and bowed. 

“Starting for Pledis High is Captain Choi Seungcheol, Chwe Vernon Hansol, Kang Dongho, Lee Chan, Moon Junhui, Kim Mingyu, Kim Jonghyun, Kwon Soonyoung, Choi Minki, Jeon Wonwoo, and Kwak Youngmin.” The eleven players also stepped forward and bowed to the other team as they began to disperse about the indoor field, taking positions across the field. Hansol waved at Mingyu, who took his place as goalkeeper. On the other team, Wang Jackson took the spot as goalkeeper. 

(A/N: Because I suck at describing sports and action and stuff and suck at writing in general, let’s just say it was a good game. Please forgive me T^T) Once the game ended, the players of each team was drenched in sweat, panting and walking off the field. Having watched many sports games, Seungkwan thought that was a pretty good one; he even almost lost his voice from cheering loudly with his friends. Pledis High barely won, with only 2 more goals than JYP and they had to admit, JYP really gave them a run (no pun intended) for their money. In the end, Seungkwan couldn’t deny that he did indeed have a good time. And honestly, all the bragging that Hansol received was worth it. He was a really good player; although, the whole team was pretty great. It’s just… Hansol really kept Seungkwan’s eye the whole time. 

Both teams left to the locker rooms as another team was introduced. They had to sit through a few more games, but Seungkwan didn’t actually mind. He was enjoying himself laughing with his friends and watching sports like they used to. Once the last few teams competed against each other, the MC of the championship spoke again. “Alright, this marks the end of the championship. The line up of the eight teams that will move onto the next round YG High School, SM High School, JYP Academy, Big Hit High School, Pledis High School, Starship Academy, Cube Magnet School, and FNC All Boys Academy.”

Many teams cheered at the good news, but other smaller teams who didn’t pass the preliminaries solemnly congratulated the winning teams with a bow and a handshake. As everyone began to shuffle out of the huge stadium to go home, it was nighttime and the cool air welcomed the still tired boys of the Pledis soccer team. 

“You guys did great!” Seokmin said as they all walked out of the large stadium and to the car garage. Mingyu, Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and Minghao walked alongside the student council boys, their sports over their shoulders. 

“It was a really great game guys.” Joshua said with a soft smile. 

Jeonghan greeted Seungcheol with a kiss. “I guess we all have an idea how great our team really is, we should come to all your games right, Seungkwan?” The silver haired boy looked at Seungkwan who was off in his own world, watching a certain black haired boy messing with Jun and Wonwoo, who were teasingly pushing the smaller one back and forth in between them. “Seungkwan?” Jeonghan said again. 

“Eh?” Seungkwan said, looking at him him. 

“You had fun?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, uh yeah, it was great.” Seungkwan said simply, his gaze going back to where it was before, only to see that Hansol disappeared and was no longer messing with the two tall boys. 

The ride home was a long one only because Hansol was nervous. Not nervous about soccer or anything else, but nervous because he was currently still sweaty and was sitting next to Seungkwan. Oh god, he probably smelt like a cheeseburger with extra onions. Oh god, or Seungcheol’s old socks that he found in his sports bag one time! Or the laundry room after their games! Or- 

He jumped out his his thoughts about white-now-yellow socks as he felt a tap on the bare part of his arm. He looked over at Seungkwan, who had his head tilted at him. 

“Hansol, you’re kicking me.” Seungkwan said, his face straight. 

“O-oh!” Hansol said, moving his foot away from Seungkwan. “Sorry.” He said simply, his face red in embarrassment. Great, Hansol! 

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent, except for Jeonghan’s and Joshua’s quiet conversation and Hansol was feeling like an idiot. Sitting next to Seungkwan was really really nervous wracking. 

When they pulled up into their parking spot in the hotels parking garage, Hansol hurried out of the van and headed to his room, claiming the shower first. As he looked the bathroom door, he looked in the mirror, brushing his messy black mob aside. “Aish,” he quietly muttered as he started the water. “What's wrong with me lately?” He asked himself although he didn't really have a clue. He silently took his shower, hoping that it would help his scattered state of mind. Although when he got out and changed into comfortable clothes, he realized his mind was still racing, thinking about everything under the sun. He hated times like this; times always came when he over thought everything. Like his parents, or school, or his future. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and looked as Jun, Minghao, and Chan looked at him. As soon as the youngest boy saw him, he jumped up. “Me! I get the shower next!” before either of his two hyungs could protest, the bathroom door was slammed shut. 

“Why do the younger ones get to shower first?” Jun half-heartedly complained. Hansol knew he didn't really mean it. He looked pretty comfortable laying on his bed, Minghao laying on top of his legs. 

“It's okay, I like cold showers anyways.” Minghao said, not looking up from his phone. Hansol figured he was reading something like he usually did when he was relaxing. Hansol smiled slightly before sighing. He picked up his hoodie from the top of his bag where he left it and slid it on. He walked over to the balcony, opening the doors and stepping outside, making sure to close the doors behind so he didn't let the cold air into their room. The black haired boy walked to the edge and leaned against the railing. There was a pretty nice view from the balcony. They had rooms on the fourth floor so the tall buildings of Daegu towered over their hotel balcony, lit up with lights and shiny glass reflecting off the pool of the hotel. This was a good spot, Hansol thought. A good spot to close your eyes and just not think. And so he did. His eyelashes rested against his slightly pink cheeks and he let the cool air occupy his mind instead of all the other things. 

He stayed like this, his mind empty and his face getting slightly colder from the cold water dripping down from his hair. He enjoyed the silence until he heard the balcony door open. A little surprised, he quietly turned, ready to see one of his friends but instead he saw a certain blonde and he was frozen in shock. 

Seungkwan stepped onto the balcony with Hansol, nudging the door closed again with his foot because his hands held a bag in one and a can in the other. “Your hair is still wet and you're standing outside?” He said as he walked up to Hansol, standing by his side. 

“You scared me…” Hansol said, not really knowing what else to say, especially with Seungkwan standing right next to him. 

“Sorry.” Seungkwan smiled, a small and soft one. “Uh,” He looked down at the two things in his hands as he lifted them up towards Hansol. “You… didn’t come to dinner with us, so I figured you might of been a little hungry. It’s not much but they don’t let you take food from the dining hall.” He still had a small smile as Hansol slowly took it. 

“Ah, this is warm.” Hansol said as he looked at the can as Seungkwan laughed just the slightest.

“Yeah, it’s a warm tea. I figured you’d be sore and it would make you feel better.” Seungkwan said. Hansol nervously laughed. 

“Oh, um… thanks.” Hansol said as he looked at the plastic wrapper of the snack. “A chocopie?” Hansol said, a grin on his thin lips. 

Seungkwan laughed a little, covering it by his hand. “Um, yeah, it was either that, or dish soap and crackers.” Hansol let out a full laugh at that and shook his head. 

“No, but uh… thanks. You didn’t need to.” Hansol said as both the boys looked out at the buildings and the cars driving past. 

“It’s okay… I guess… I wanted a reason to talk to you really.” Seungkwan said, his small hands coming to grip the metal railing. 

Hansol put the chocopie in his jacket pocket as he cracked open the canned tea, sipping it. “Why?” He said simply, still not looking at him. 

“Because… I wanted to?” Seungkwan said, not sounding entirely sure himself. He was looking down at his hands and slightly rocked back and forth. 

Hansol took another sip, not really tasting the drink but trying to distract himself from whatever was going on his head. “You wanted to?” He turned towards Seungkwan, his elbow resting against the metal railing. “Really?” He said, his eyebrow cocked a little bit. Seungkwan also faced him, looking up at him slightly. 

“Yes, is that a crime?” Seungkwan said sassily, raising his eyebrows at the younger one. 

Hansol fought the smirk that tried to play on his lips as he remembered something that had been bothering him for a long while. “I mean, you kind of said that you are embarrassed that I would ruin your reputation if you talked to me, so…” 

Seungkwan looked away and groaned loudly, messing with his hair, tucking the strands behind his ear. “You really aren’t going to let me live that one down, are you?” Seungkwan said, still not looking at Hansol. 

“Not really, no…” Hansol said honestly, staring firmly at Seungkwan, waiting for an answer to a question that had been wracking his brain.

When Seungkwan finally looked at him, his brown eyes were having a hard time staying on his face. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean… I mean… I meant it but I regret saying it. I manage to always say things I shouldn’t. I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would upset you so much.” He said, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Why are you so worried about what people think of you? Like, you like basketball but you don’t play? Or… you want to talk to me but you want to do it alone where no one can see us? What’s the point? Can’t we just be friends and not have to worry about those things?” Hansol said, finally getting his thoughts out in the open, the same thoughts that he didn’t even know were bothering him so much. 

“That’s just it…” Seungkwan said, his eyes now firmly looking at Hansol. “Maybe I don’t want to be just friends.” He blurted out. Before Hansol could say anything or even understand what the blonde said, he felt a fleeting cold hand touch his before the boy disappeared. 

Great, so much for getting rid of complicated thoughts. Hansol sighed as he stood there frozen, not even being able to recall what just happened.


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly starting to happennnn. Hopefully things will speed up, cause I have so many ideas I just gotta write them

When the sun shone through the window the next morning, Hansol threw the blankets over his head with a groan. Chan whined next to Hansol, tugging at the blankets. 

“Hansol, I’m cold…” He whined again and Hansol forgot that he was sharing a bed with Chan. He loosened his grip on the blankets and let the younger one tug them back over to his side. Hansol yawned and rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up. He really didn’t feel like getting out of bed right now, but it was already ten o’clock and breakfast at the hotel ended at eleven. 

Hansol looked at the younger boy next to him and shook him lightly. “Chan, come and get breakfast with me.” He said, his voice heavy and rough with sleep. 

“I don’t want to.” The younger whined as he tried to move away from Hansol’s hand that was poking him. 

“You’re going to fall out of bed, come on!” Hansol said with a laugh as he stood up and walked over to his bag, shuffling off his sweats and sliding on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Chan sighed and yawned as he rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Last night was too much Hansol-hyung.” Chan said with another tired sigh. If someone heard them, you’d think they did something other than what the actually did. Hansol remembered keeping Chan up all night, forcing him to watch a series of stupid old spy movies on tv until Chan finally couldn’t keep his head up. Both of them fell asleep somewhere around three in the morning, the tv still on and both of them under a pile of blankets. 

Hansol chuckled. “Sorry, but Jun and Minghao go to sleep so early, I knew they wouldn’t stay up with me either.” 

Chan shuffled over to his bag and also grabbed a pair of jeans, shuffling them on over his shorts he wore to bed. “Okay, let’s go eat!” 

The two left their room and wandered down to dining hall, looking scruffy with their very messy bed head and hoodies but they weren’t really worried about it since only three people sat at a table, chatting quietly. After giving the hotel staff their food ticket and they picked out their plates of food, they sat by the window that looked out at the pool and ate quietly for a few minutes before Chan finally started a rather awkward conversation. 

“So, who was that guy you were talking to last night?” He asked as he bit off a piece of his egg. 

“Ah… Seungkwan?” He asked, not paying much attention as he picked through his food. 

“Yeah... “ Chan said a little quiet. “Who is he?” He asked as he put down his fork and picked up his cup of lemon water, taking a sip as he stared at his friend. 

“Um, I don’t really know actually…” Hansol said, still not looking at Chan. He focused on his plate, although he wasn’t eating anymore. 

“Is he more than a friend?” Chan asked cautiously, already knowing that it was a probably a dangerous subject, but he couldn’t really help his curiosity. 

Hansol looked at Chan and shook his hands in front of him. “No! Why would you think that?” He asked. 

“I don’t know…” Chan started slowly as he leaned his elbows on table top, leaning in towards their conversation. “I guess just the way you were looking at him and how close you guys were, I guess I just assumed.” 

“What do you mean, the way I was looking at him?” Hansol said, disbelief in his voice. Can’t a guy just talk to another guy? 

“Like… like you saw something cute, like you were looking at a puppy or something.” Chan said, tilting his head at Hansol who just shook his head.

“No way, no way!” Hansol said defensively. “I barely know that guy! I don’t like him like that!” Hansol shook his head. Liking Seungkwan? That’s crazy! No…. Totally crazy… right? 

___________________________

The rest of their day, Hansol spent time talking to his parents, catching up on some homework and doing other things in their hotel room until their second game. Although, he didn’t see how he got that much done when his mind was so cluttered. He seriously hoped that Seungkwan didn’t occupy his mind when he was playing his game tonight. Of course they wouldn’t lose tonight even if he did but still, he didn’t want to stress something that was nothing. Even though Seungkwan had confessed (it was a confession right?) last night, Hansol figured it was just him being complicated and saying things he didn’t mean. He just didn’t want anything to tear his mind away from the game. 

The coach had called them out into the hallway to talk as the soccer players had their sports bags prepared. “Alright guys, we are going to play the game tonight and we’ll head back to Seoul tomorrow morning, sounds good right?” The players shouted a quiet yes in agreement and they headed to the vans to head to the stadium. As Hansol climbed in the van, he was surprised that he was greeted by the same five people that he had been sharing a van with. 

“Are these like assigned or something?” He said, half jokingly as he settled down in between Seungkwan and Joshua, but received no reply as Joshua was engaged in a video about the danger of pollution and Seungkwan was looking down at a book. Hansol sighed and decided to plug in his earphones on his way to the stadium.

On the silent trip there, Hansol snuck peeks at Seungkwan, who didn't look at him once. Feeling awkwardly uneasy and frustrated, Hansol also denied that he felt somewhat worried. Their conversation really didn't mean anything last night right? Why didn't' Seungkwan not even say hello? They haven't see each other all day, you'd think he’d say hello. As Hansol noticed the thoughts going through his head, he lightly smacked his cheek, praying that his brain didn't try anything sneaky. These thoughts were not good.

As they arrived at the stadium, Hansol shuffled his phone away and picked up his sports bag. Chan, who was sitting in the front seat, got out first and greeted Hansol as he got out too. 

“Hyung, I heard we are playing Cube today! It'll be a good game!” He said with a bright smile. Hansol looked at him and laughed as he ruffled Chan's hair. 

“For sure!” Hansol agreed as they waited for Seungcheol to get out too before they all walked together to meet with the other players. 

For the first time that day, Seungkwan lost his cool and was pretty much glaring at Chan, who laughing and punching Hansol in the arm. 

“Are you okay, Seungkwan?” Jeonghan said as he and Joshua got out of the van. 

“Yup.” The blonde replied, although his glare didn't falter. 

_______________

Seungkwan was rushing the girl in front of him. When he had talks like this, he usually didn’t act like this, but the student council president for Starship was rambling on and Jeonghan and Seokmin were blowing up his phone that the Pledis vs. Cube game was about to start soon. 

“So, in conclusion, I think those types of fundraisers are not very beneficial for both schools.” She said after some long explanation. Jihoon must of noticed the look on his face because he nudged his side.

“You know, I would really like to talk about this more, but I think we are running low on time.” Seungkwan said as some lame excuse. “But, our Vice President Jihoon would be glad to give you our numbers so we can stay in contact.” Jihoon shuffled in his pocket for a piece of crumpled paper and a pen. He jotted down their numbers and handed it over, stumbling as Seungkwan pulled him by his arm away from the three girls. 

“I can’t listen to that any longer, oh my gosh.” Seungkwan said. Jihoon only shook his head and followed as Seungkwan led him around the stadium to find where their friends were sitting. It took Seungkwan longer than he wished to get seated and the game already started. “Did I miss anything so far?” He asked his friends as he focused on the game. 

“No, not yet. It just started. Neither of them scored yet. Cube seems to really be giving them a hard time.” Jisoo said, as he nibbled on part of his honey bread. Seokmin nodded and made a loud noise in agreement as he shoved more chips in his mouth. 

Seungkwan looked down at the field and looked through the players, seeing a few familiar figures like Mingyu and Chan because of their height. When Seungkwan finally caught Hansol in his sight, he made sure not to lose track of him, although it was easy because he was really the only boy with pitch black hair and white arm warmers. 

Hansol was extraordinary on the field. Not only were his passes clear and accurate, but he was fast. As quick as the other team stole the ball and kicked it across the field, Hansol was already dashing clear across the field to retrieve it. It was actually pretty insane how much strength and stamina the man had. Throughout the whole first quarter, Hansol wasn’t changed out at all. He saw some of the other players, like Chan and Wonwoo being replaced with other players, but Hansol didn’t go the bench once. The first quarter ended and neither team scored. Seungkwan noticed the stressed out and frustrated faces of the players as they walked over to their coach, grabbing water bottles and chugging down water. 

The end of the second and third quarter came fast and it was the start of the last quarter. The score was currently 11 to 8 with Pledis in the lead. If they won, Cube would be eliminated and wouldn’t move onto the semi finals. They must of realized this and were playing even harder. In the first four minutes, they were trying to turn the tables, and soon, Mingyu ended up being taken out for a break as goalie because of all the rough balls he was attempting to block. Replacing him was Minghao like he usually did when Mingyu didn’t play goalie. He shuffled on the goalie vest over his jersey and slipped on black gloves as he took Mingyu’s place. 

Hansol had his arms above his head, his hands resting on the back of his head as he tried to catch his breath. “We need to keep it strong, Hansol. Forget offense and switch to defense. We don’t need to score anymore as long as we are ahead of them.” Seungcheol said as he patted Hansol’s back and jogged back to his place. 

Hansol dropped his arms and wiped his sweaty face. Only four more minutes of this, and they would win. He got ready back in position as the game started again, the other team kicking the ball back into the lines of the fake grass. Hansol, watched, ready to get the ball as he saw Minki wrestle with the ball with the opposite team. As he got it and ran a little ways, he saw Wonwoo to the left of Minhyun and kicked it to him. Wonwoo, quickly wanting to get rid of the ball because he wasn’t very good as dribbling, sent it to Seungcheol down the middle of the field. Knowing that Seungcheol had it in his hands (or well, his feet), Hansol turned to the two opposite team players beside him, blocking them from trying to get to Seungcheol. Instantly, they tried to get away from Hansol, getting a little rough as they tried to get the ball from Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol tried to kick it into the goal, only to have the goal block it. With the ball coming Hansol’s way, he trapped it at his feet and tried to get it in an open spot where he can kick it in. Unfortunately, the goal blocked that one too and sent it across the field, where Hansol began to run to half field as Junhui got the ball from Minghao after he blocked a failed attempt at the other team trying to make a goal.

The taller one kicked it to Hansol, which the black haired boy got it and turned to run to the enemy’s goal again. As Hansol got closer, a Cube High School player came in front of him, trying to kick the ball away. In the heat of them both kicking the ball, the other player grabbed the front of Hansol’s jersey, kicking at his ankles sloppily, missing the ball. 

Hansol grunted and pried the guy’s hands away (he didn’t think that the other player even realized he had grabbed him like that) he tried to run towards the goal but another player came over to his side and tried to kicked the ball right from under Hansol’s feet, which most the force was taken by his ankle instead of the ball. Before Hansol could even realize it, he tripped over the guy’s legs, his ankle catching on the other boy’s leg that was still under him. He put out his arms quickly to try and catch himself as he whole body fell roughly against the fake grass. Hansol blinked and and as soon as he realized what happened, a sharp pain went up his leg. 

Great… Hansol thought, knowing the familiar pain that was now invading his ankle. Hansol tried to get up, but as soon as he put weight on his ankle, he kneeled back down to avoid standing. He heard the coaches call a timeout as Seungcheol came over to him quickly. “Is it your ankle?” He said, putting his hand on Hansol’s back. Seungcheol was only asking because this wasn’t the first time Hansol had problems with his ankle. Seungcheol always tried to tell Hansol to stop playing to let it heal properly, but he never did. Knowing that, his coach would probably take him out for the rest of the game. 

“No, no, I’m okay.” He stood up, and winced uncontrollably.

“Hansol,” His coach said as he walked over. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Hansol looked at his coach. “Yeah, I’m good.” He lied. 

“Hansol, if you’re hurt, just sit out. There’s three more minutes left. Chan or Aaron can fill in.” Seungcheol urged, his hand tightly gripping Hansol’s jersey. 

“I said, I was fine.” Hansol pushed Seungcheol’s hand away and mentally bit his lip as he walked away, feeling his ankle cry in protest. Sorry little guy. His coach watched him and hesitantly stopped their timeout. 

Seungkwan watched from the audience, his hand covering his mouth. He was too smart to not miss the limp of Hansol that he was so desperately trying to hide throughout the game. Stupid, if you’re hurt, stop playing, he thought with a frown. Watching Hansol take a fall like that really made him not want to watch anymore. 

____________________________

After the game, Hansol instantly sat down on the bench, taking big gulps of his water. He had to admit, he was in pain, but the fact that they barely won made up for it. Now all he had to do is watch the last two games before he could go back to the hotel and take some pain meds to get rid of the pain.

The announcer of the games stepped out as the last of the games came to an end. “The next four teams that will continue to the semi-finals that will be held in two weeks are… YG High School, Pledis High School, SM High School, and Big Hit High School.” Cheers rang through the stadium before everyone was shuffling out. 

Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Mingyu and Chan came up to Hansol. “Are you okay? You weren’t hurt right?” Chan said worriedly. Hansol smiled at him.

“No, no, I’m serious. I’m not hurt.” He assured. He noticed the frown on Seungcheol’s face, knowing that this would lead to a very annoying conversation later. He walked out of the stadium, covering his slight limp the best he could. As Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and Mingyu left to their vans, Chan stayed right by Hansol’s side, since they rode in the same van. 

“Hyung, do you want to ride in front, since it is a short ride anyways?” Chan said, not fully trusting Hansol to be telling the truth about his ankle. Hansol, feeling suddenly tired and stressed just took the boy’s offer. Chan smiled, a genuine bright smile, as took Hansol’s bag from him and climbed in the back. As both of the boys were settled in, the van started moving. 

Joshua looked over at Chan in Hansol’s seat and smiled a friendly smile, one that anyone would feel warm from. “Hi, I’m Jisoo, but my friends call me Joshua.” He said, as Chan looked at him. 

“Oh, hi, I’m Chan.” He said shyly with a small smile. He shook Joshua’s hand. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever really seen you around.” Joshua said. 

“Oh, I’m actually a grade younger. I’m on the junior varsity and the senior varsity teams.” Chan said. Seungcheol turned around in his seat in front of them. 

“He’s a little me. We are hoping to turn out as good as me and Hansol by the time we drill him this year.” Seungcheol said with a teasing smirk. Chan turned red at that. 

“Ah, I’m not that good, really.” He said with small toothy smile, as he lowered his head in shyness. Seungcheol smiled widely and mouthed, “He’s lying,” to Joshua who let out a sweet laugh.

“Hiii~” Jeonghan finally spoke up. “I’m Jeonghan.” He said, widely smiling. Chan smiled too, his cheeks red. “Aigoooo~ you’re so cute.” Seungcheol pinched him and the silver haired man laughed. “Don’t get jealous. He’s like a little baby.” Chan’s face flushed even more red and he nervously laughed. 

“Oh, that’s Seungkwan, by the way.” He said as he pointed to the boy next to Chan. 

Seungkwan who had been watching the whole time saw as Chan turned towards him. “Hello, I’m Chan.” He said, his voice soft. Oh crap, it’s that cute kid that is always talking to Hansol. Seungkwan had to admit that the kid was really cute. He was so shy and his eye smile could kill. Plus, he had a baby face, which made you want to pinch his little cheeks. Seungkwan tried to keep his glare from burning right through the boy as he gave a fake smile and wave. I’m Boo Seungkwan from Jeju, who is way cuter than you. Was how he imagined his introduction as he turned away and pulled out a book. As he pretended to look for said book, he spotted Hansol in the front seat, turned around to look back at Chan, like he was watching the younger boy the whole time. Seungkwan didn’t even do a good job of hiding his distaste that time. Chan must of felt the tension because he swallowed quietly and sat in between the boys with his hands in his lap, looking down at them. When they arrived at the hotel, Hansol and Chan disappeared together, and Seungkwan made a sour face as he watched the two boys walk away from them together. 

Hansol followed Chan up to their hotel room, not masking his limp anymore. “So you are hurt?” Chan said, looking at Hansol. 

“Ah, no, it’s okay. I’ll just put on a splint when I get home. It’s not too bad, just sore.” He said, although he could see the frown on Chan’s face. 

“You’ll only hurt yourself more if you keep playing.” Chan said, looking down. 

“I’ll be fine. And anyways, when did you care so much?” Hansol said in a playful tone as he pushed Chan lightly. 

“You’re my friend, I always care!” The younger one said defensively with a pout. Hansol laughed again and shook his head. 

__________________

After eating dinner with some of his team mates in the dining hall of the hotel, as soon as Hansol laid down in his shared bed with Chan, he realized he was extremely tired. Not only did he play hard today but he also wasn’t feel too great now. He was in pain and he felt homesick. Not his grandpa and grandma’s house homesick, but he was missing his parents in America. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep without thought. 

__________________

“Hansol, Hansol,” Minghao stood above Hansol, shaking him lightly. “Come on, we are leaving in five minutes.” 

Hansol looked up at the blonde curly headed boy. “What?” 

“We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn’t budge.” Minghao said as Hansol jolted up. 

“Ah! I didn’t mean to sleep that long!” Hansol said as he pulled off the blankets and quickly stood, although he highly regretted it because he felt a pain shoot up his leg. He stumbled but Minghao was there to stabilize him. 

“Whoa, not feeling too good after yesterday?” Minghao said with a worried expression. 

Hansol just shook his head. “I’m fine.” He gave the blonde a smile and Minghao slowly let go of him. “Okay, come on, let’s get your stuff. I think everyone’s in the vans already.” Minghao helped gather Hansol’s stuff and they quickly left the room. 

As Hansol found his van, he had totally forgotten that not only was he still wearing sweats and his baggy blue sleep shirt but his black hair was sticking up in crazy directions from his bed head. He climbed in the car and nestled in between Joshua and Seungkwan, throwing down his bag by his feet where other bags laid too. He, again, winced as he felt his ankle stiffly move as he tried to position himself. 

“Someone sleep in today?” Joshua said with a little laugh. Hansol chuckled a little. 

“Yeah, I guess the beds were more comfortable than I thought.” Hansol replied. 

“Ah, yeah, the pillows were nice.” He agreed. 

Seungcheol glanced back at them, not fully able to turn around because Jeonghan made him stretch his arm out to his seat so he can use it to cuddle against. “Don’t worry, Hansol, you’re not the one who didn’t want to get out of bed.” 

Joshua laughed. “Oh yeah, well, Jeonghan is a special kind of lazy.” 

After that, the ride was quiet. Hansol snuck a few peeks at Seungkwan, who had a book in his hand, reading quietly. Hansol smiled a little, realizing that it was word search book that he seemed to be struggling with. He looked cute with his tongue poking out of his lips and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Hansol sighed a little, trying to lay his head back to clear his head of any type of thoughts like that, although he couldn’t really get comfortable. So when he thought that Joshua and Seungkwan were occupied, he tried to move his sore ankle in a more comfortable position, which only resulted in him sucking in a breath between his clenched teeth because of the pain. Seungkwan didn’t let that go unnoticed as he looked at Hansol quietly struggling. 

“You’ll never get comfortable with those bags there.” Seungkwan said, putting down his word search book as he reached over and lifted up Hansol’s leg. Hansol refused at first before he realized he was just causing himself more pain. Seungkwan scooted a little closer and moved Hansol’s leg to rest on top of his, falling in between his slightly opened ones so that his ankle was freed from the bags. Hansol stared at Seungkwan, completely frozen but the blonde only picked up his word search and continued what he was doing. Hansol decided to just take advantage of this good deed, laying his head back and closing his eyes, falling back asleep. 

When Hansol woke up after an hour, Seungkwan was practically cuddled against his side, his head on his shoulder and Hansol’s leg still in the same spot. Another thing that was different was the small blanket that was thrown over the both of them. The blanket was fluffy and pastel yellow with little pineapples on it. He smiled down at the blanket and actually kind of liked the warmth of the body beside of him. He just closed his eyes again and let sleep drag him back into his peaceful nap. 

Hansol woke up to the feel of someone shaking him. “Hansol?” He recognized it as Joshua’s soft voice. “We’re here.” Hansol slowly opened his eyes and looked at Joshua. “We’re here.” He said as Hansol looked at him in slight confusion. Hansol then looked to the side of him, where Seungwan was gently laying against him. Hansol tapped the blonde’s hand that was sitting on Hansol’s knee, tiredly trying to move. 

The blonde made a sound of being displeased before he opened his eyes and looked at Hansol before sitting up. Hansol slowly untangled himself from Seungkwan as he looked at the school they were parked in front of. With a displeased face, he climbed out of the van slowly, Mingyu instantly coming up to him. 

“Are you going to home?” Mingyu asked, as Sonnyoung followed him. 

“I’m not sure. My grandpa is at work and my grandma doesn’t drive. I think I might just walk to the bus stop and take the bus home.” Hansol said, trying to straighten out his black locks that were still sticking up. 

At that point, Joshua and Seungkwan climbed out of the van with their bags. “I can drive you, Hansol-ya.” Joshua said with a smile. 

Hansol turned towards him, as he opened his mouth to accept his offer before Seungkwan spoke up. 

“Maybe I should drive him home.” The blonde said, looking at Joshua with his yellow pineapple blanket in his hands. Joshua looked at the slightly shorter boy before he spoke again. 

“Are you sure?” He asked softly, studying Seungkwan’s face. 

“Yeah, I mean, you know Jeonghan is already going to make you drive him and Seungcheol home since he didn’t leave his car here… I can take Hansol.” He said finally. Joshua nodded and smiled. 

“Okay, drive safe, and we’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Joshua said, flashing them his eye smile before Seungkwan gently tugged Hansol’s sleeve but the black haired boy just stood in his spot, not really wanting to go with Seungkwan. He thought about Seungkwan driving him home alone, he was suddenly nervous and didn’t feel confident enough to go with him. All he could do was stare at Seungkwan, who looked shocked that Hansol wasn’t following. 

“Hansol…” Seungkwan said, his voice soft and his eyes just boring into his. Hansol didn’t know what else he could do other than slowly follow Seungkwan as they walked away from the group of people and to the student parking lot on the side of the school. Hansol eased out of Seungkwan grip as they walked up to a silver car. The car was decently nice, newer and he guessed that it was was Seungkwan’s because the blonde walked over to it and leaned against the hood. “Did I do something?” He asked.

Hansol just stared at him before Seungkwan fidgeted, pulling Hansol from his thoughts. “Umm.. is this a trick question?” 

Seungkwan made a face. “Do you not want to be around me?” The blonde pried, his voice sounding a little needy. 

“What- I never said that.” Hansol said, looking confused. Where did this all come from? 

Seungkwan just shook his head and turned around, digging in his bag to find his keys. He unlocked the car and gestured Hansol to get in. The black haired boy did what he wanted and got in the passenger seat of Seungkwan’s car, throwing his sports bag in the back seat. 

As Seungkwan pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive, he listened to Hansol give him directions but they didn’t say anything else. The air was tense between them but Hansol couldn’t figure out why. Why was Seungkwan so angry? Or upset? Or whatever he was? 

Hansol looked out the window, staring as he led to Seungkwan to his neighborhood. When Seungkwan stopped in front of his house, the blonde remained silent. Hansol, looking at him, didn’t get out. “Why are you upset?” Hansol said, his voice a little firm. 

“I’m not.” Seungkwan said, not looking at Hansol. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Hansol said simply. An uncomfortable silence settling in between them before Hansol took the initiative to talk again. “Seungkwan, what’s your problem? It’s like… one moment you want to talk to me and the next you don’t.” Hansol watched as Seungkwan stared down at his hands, fiddling with his nail. 

“Forget it. You better go rest.” Seungkwan tried to say but Hansol didn’t budge. 

“Seungkwan, you can’t be upset with me. It’s you that is making whatever this is difficult. And what was with what you said the other night? When I said we should just be friends? What do you want Seungkwan? Why are you making this so difficult?” 

Seungkwan finally looked at Hansol, something like guilt mixed in his eyes but it was fleeting before Hansol could really define it. “Look, Hansol… you’re not going to judge me right?” Seungkwan said, looking more timid than Hansol has really ever seen him. 

“I mean… just say it. I won’t judge.” He replied. Seungkwan looked hesitant and looked like he was about to back out of whatever fight that he was fighting in his head. Hansol supposed that he was pressured by his thoughts because out of nowhere, Seungkwan leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Hansol’s. Hansol had never kissed anyone… like ever, so when he felt Seungkwan’s lips lightly against his, his lips heated up and his whole body stiffened before he forced himself to relax. 

Not really wanting his first kiss to be awkward, he imagined that he wasn’t in this situation and this weird tense atmosphere, slowly pressing back into Seungkwan’s kiss, deepening it ever so slightly. At that action, Seungkwan moved away and he looked away. Hansol didn’t move back and just stared at the blonde in shock that what just happened actually happened. 

Seungkwan quietly cleared his throat. “I guess… I think you’re attractive but I don’t exactly want a relationship.” He said quietly, still looking away. 

Hansol took a few seconds to find his voice. “So what? What are we then?” He asked. 

Seungkwan rubbed his hands on his jeans. “Friends with benefits? Any other term just sounds dirty…” He said, his cheeks slightly red. Hansol couldn’t even believe what was happening to him. He let out a stressed out chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair. Seungkwan just stared at him, a frown on his lips. 

“I don’t know why you don’t just want a relationship, but I mean I wouldn’t mind kissing you again.” Hansol said, with disbelief in his voice as he shook his head. It was like one side of him was saying yes to Seungkwan and one side of him was saying no. Seungkwan didn’t have a chance to say anything else as Hansol leaned over and placed a shy kiss on Seungkwan’s cheek. “Let’s go for it.” He said simply, making a small shiver run down Seungkwan’s back at the feel of Hansol’s breath against his cheek. 

Hansol left him flushed and confused, grabbing his sports bag and leaving the car. Seungkwan watched as the boy disappeared into his house before he straightened out in his seat, letting his head fall against the steering wheel. “What’s wrong with me?” He mumbled.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is moving incredibly slow right but trust me, things speed up a little bit. So also one thing, I was going to make this a smut based series because of the lack of verkwan smut that is written but it didn't really turn out like that hehe... but the next few chapters probably until the last will have smut in each one to make up for it, hopefully.

Ever since their incident in the car, it took Hansol and Seungkwan awkwardly a long time to actually do anything with each other. It took almost two weeks for their next kiss to happen because Seungkwan didn’t actually talk to Hansol during school. This made Hansol angry so he took things into his own hands. He knew Seungkwan didn’t want anyone to have a clue about them at all, so he waited after school the day Student Council had their meetings. 

Jeonghan, Joshua and Seokmin walked out first, laughing and smiling when they did. They noticed Hansol and waved. “Hey, what are you doing here?” Seokmin asked, his wide smile still on his face. 

Hansol smiled back slightly. “Ah, I needed help with some work, so I’m waiting for Mr. Kang to be free after your guys’ meeting.” 

Seokmin believed him and smiled again. “Oh cool, see ya around!” They all said goodbye and left. Hansol peeked in the classroom, seeing Seungkwan and Jihoon still talking, the teacher that monitored their meeting starting to pack up his stuff to leave. Jihoon handed Seungkwan a bunch of papers before walking out and waving at Hansol silently as he left. Then he saw Seungkwan and Mr. Kang talk as the teacher slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“Make sure to lock the door, Seungkwan.” The teacher said as he walked out, leaving Seungkwan to pack up his stuff and put away said papers in a filing cabinet. Mr. Kang walked out and looked at Hansol but didn’t say anything. Hansol waited till the teacher disappeared before he slipped into the classroom, closing the door quietly and walking over to Seungkwan who didn’t notice him yet. 

“Boo.” Hansol said next to the blonde’s ear. The older boy squeaked as he turned around real quick. “Hansol!” He said holding his chest. “That’s rude to scare people like that.” 

“It’s also rude to ignore people.” Hansol said, his gaze not faltering as he stared hard at Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan sighed. “Yeah, well, it’s not like I was doing it on purpose. It’s just hard to do stuff at school you know.” 

“The weekend just passed.” Hansol said. Seungkwan gulped quietly and looked down. 

“Okay, whatever, fine. But it was hard enough kissing you the first time. Just saying that we are going to do whatever we are going to do and actually doing it is hard, you know.” Seungkwan said sassily. Hansol stepped forward and took the papers from Seungkwan’s hand, which the blonde protested. 

“Seungkwan.” Hansol said, putting the papers on the desk behind him. Their faces were inches away and Seungkwan was nervous, extremely nervous actually. “This isn’t going to work if you don’t talk to me.” He said. His voice was a little quiet and low and Seungkwan felt his face flushing slightly. 

“Hansol-” The blonde tried but Hansol only covered his mouth with his finger. Hansol, with his other hand, took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Seungkwan. 

“At least text.” He said as he moved his finger away, replacing it with his lips instead. He didn’t know where this sudden courage came from, but he realized that this kiss was ten times better than the first. It was still soft and light, but he really was able to feel Seungkwan’s soft lips against his without nervousness ruining the moment. Don’t get him wrong, on the inside he was sweating buckets, but he masked that. They moved away after a few long seconds, Seungkwan instantly looking down at the paper that had Hansol’s number written down. “Will you at least text me so we can actually talk and not stay awkward?” 

“Fine.” Seungkwan said softly, his cheeks pink as he looked away. Hansol stared at Seungkwan before he left, feeling his heart jumping. 

“Oh my gosh.” He mumbled as he left the school. 

 

______________________

Seungkwan sat in his room, his legs crossed on his bed and his phone in his hand. He sighed and spread out on his grey and lavender bedding, his head falling against his mountain of pillows. Jihoon, who was sitting on the floor with his laptop perched on his legs working on something for Student Council, looked at Seungkwan out of the corner of his eye. “Something bothering you?” He asked although he was looking back at his laptop. 

“How do you text someone you’re awkward with?” Seungkwan asked, putting down his phone. He had inserted Hansol’s number and now was stuck on the message page, still trying to find something good enough to write. 

Jihoon looked at him. “What do you mean?” He asked. Seungkwan almost laughed. Jihoon was too precious sometimes. He didn’t really take interest in dating and stuff like that so I guess he wouldn’t know about things like this. 

“Well… somebody gave me their number but I don’t know what to say first.” Seungkwan said, sitting up. 

Jihoon looked like he was thinking before he looked back at his laptop without typing. “Well… last time someone gave me their number, all I said was ‘Hey, it’s Jihoon’ because if you put anything else it’ll look like you’re overthinking it. It’s better to seem casual and cool then to be a wreck, but I mean if you’re texting someone oblivious then it doesn’t matter.” 

Seungkwan smirked a little. “I didn’t know you had that kind of information in you.” 

Jihoon shrugged. “Well, maybe for once someone’s actually not too scared to approach me.” 

“Who?” Seungkwan jumping off his bed to sit next to Jihoon with bright eyes. “Who’s the lucky girl?” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Not telling. Plus, we have work to do.” Seungkwan groaned and Jihoon passed the laptop to the blonde. “Proofread.” Seungkwan, wanting to get the work done, took the laptop, forgetting to text Hansol in the meanwhile. 

___________

Hansol sighed as he put down his phone, focusing on the show on his tv. It was some mystery show that he wasn’t really interested in, but was watching it more of a distraction to not think about the fact that he was upset that Seungkwan didn’t text him back. It was at 11 o’clock at night that he finally felt his phone buzz. Without hesitating, he picked it up real quick to see that a new number popped up on his notification bar. 

He unlocked his phone to look that the text real quick. 

Unknown Contact: Hey, it’s Seungkwan 

Hansol sat up real quick and stared at it for a few long seconds before he texted back. 

Chwe Hansol: You texted me pretty late. 

Unknown Contact (which Hansol changed almost instantly to Seungkwan): Sorry, I forgot. 

Chwe Hansol: You forgot? Thanks, Seungkwan. 

Boo Seungkwan: I said I was sorry. 

Chwe Hansol: Mmmh. 

It took Seungkwan a few minutes to answer before he simply typed: Well, see you tomorrow. 

Hansol didn’t reply, only put his phone on the charger and fell asleep. 

___________________

The next few days, Hansol had a major problem. Hansol couldn’t keep his eyes off Seungkwan. When they had classes together, it was terrible because every few minutes, he would stare at Seungkwan until the blonde looked back at him. He did this until he received a text, which he checked secretly under the desk. 

Boo Seungkwan: Stop staring. You’re so suspicious. 

Chwe Hansol: We need to talk. 

Boo Seungkwan: We are talking, right now 

Chwe Hansol: No I mean face to face 

Boo Seungkwan: Why? When Hansol read that, he looked at Seungkwan, making a face at him, which caused Seungkwan to began typing again. Is it really that important? 

Chwe Hansol: Yes, just meet me behind the cafeteria at lunchtime. 

Boo Seungkwan: What if we get caught?

Chwe Hansol: We won’t. 

Seungkwan didn’t text back; Hansol only heard a small sigh from behind him. When the bell rang, he made sure to leave class faster than Seungkwan so he could get to their meeting spot before him. When the blonde got there, he hesitantly walked over, standing a few good feet away from Hansol. “Hansol, I don’t want to get caught.” 

“It’s lunchtime. No one will notice.” Hansol urged as he took a step towards Seungkwan. 

“We aren’t supposed to be here.” Seungkwan tried but Hansol only took another step. 

“It’s fine.” He kept closing the gap in between them until Hansol was only a few inches away from Seungkwan. The blonde felt a wave of nervousness wash over him that made him look down. He jolted as he felt a warm hand gently grab his chin, making him look up at the slightly taller one. Seungkwan found courage to stare into Hansol’s hazel eyes that were studying his face so closely. 

“You know, I’m leaving for my championship in a two days…” He mumbled, his hand keeping his chin in place. Seungkwan couldn’t help his wandering eyes that darted from Hansol’s eyes to his lips. “That means you won’t see me at school for the rest of the week.” Seungkwan, with Hansol so close couldn’t say anything so Hasnol kissed him, his head tilted so his thin lips fit perfectly with Seungkwan’s plushie ones. The blonde’s hand came to rest on Hansol’s arm as he was backed up into the wall with a quiet ‘oof.’ Hansol moved away from the kiss and mumbled quietly, “You’re still so distant. You were the one that wanted to do this.” 

Seungkwan opened his eyes as Hansol’s hand gently let go of his chin, his hand snaking to the side of his neck. “I know… I just…” 

“Are you scared?” Hansol asked, a slight tease in his voice. 

“Pfft, as if.” Seungkwan grumbled but Hansol only pressed their lips together again. 

“Just go with it, Seungkwan.” Hansol mumbled against his lips. They kissed again. Pretending that he wasn’t in this situation, kissing the incredibly attractive Hansol Vernon Chwe, Seungkwan’s hands came to rest against his chest. They kissed until Hansol moved away again, making Seungkwan let out a complain at how many times he was moving away. “I just want to close this gap in between us. It’s not like we are dating… right?” 

Seungkwan heard something hidden behind that voice as he only nodded. Seungkwan scolded himself. Hansol was right. Friends with benefits didn’t take things slow like regular couples, but he specifically made sure that whatever they weren’t wasn’t anything like a regular couple. Seungkwan made the effort to pull Hansol closer to him by his school uniform tie and reconnect their lips.

________________

After their little kissing session, which took up all of their lunch, Seungkwan went to his next class in a hurry, his blonde hair a little messy and his lips kiss-swollen. He quickly shuffled into class and took his seat next to Jeonghan and Seokmin. 

“Seungkwan, where were you? We were looking for you everywhere.” Jeonghan asked as the teacher was writing something on the board. 

Seungkwan’s face was a little flushed. “Um… I wasn’t feeling hungry so I decided to catch up… on work…” 

Jeonghan ‘s eyebrow raised slowly. “Oh?” He studied Seungkwan’s appearance. Seungkwan quickly looked away and pretended to focus on getting his binder out of his bag. “Why is your hair so messy?” He asked with fake casualness. 

Seungkwan blinked before he shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeonghan looked at Seokmin before they shrugged it off when the teacher began to talk again. 

In the middle of class, Seungkwan felt his phone vibrate against his thigh in his pants pocket. Making sure to silently pull it out and look at while his teacher was turned around, he looked at the name on his notification screen. Hansol. 

Chwe Hansol: I really like kissing you. 

Boo Seungkwan: Thanks. 

Chwe Hansol: You really like to play hard to get, don’t you? 

Boo Seungkwan: Yeah. 

Chwe Hansol: I want to hang out with you more. 

Seungkwan tapped his foot, trying to push away the suddenly thoughts in his head that he may regret if he actually agrees to. He sighed loudly and after almost 10 minutes of thinking what to say he forced himself to text the response he had in mind. 

Boo Seungkwan: Wanna go out after school…? 

Hansol almost replied immediately. Chwe Hansol: I’d love to. 

Boo Seungkwan: Meet me by my car then after school. 

Hansol didn’t answer but Jeonghan also didn’t let Seungkwan’s little texting scene go unnoticed. 

After school, being the mom that Jeonghan was, he stopped Seungkwan from rushing out of the room. “Seungkwan, wanna hang out?” He asked with a smile. 

Seungkwan slung his bag over his shoulder. “Uh, sorry, I have a lot of studying to do.” 

“Okay well how about me and you go for a snack so we can talk?” Jeonghan said persistently. 

Seungkwan felt bad for looking away and rubbing his neck, giving Jeonghan the hint that he didn’t want to hang out. Jeonghan didn’t take it offensively. He only ruffled Seungkwan’s hair with a smile. “Maybe some other time. After our next student council meeting okay?” Seungkwan nodded real quick before he left the room quickly. 

As he hurried to student parking seeing a certain black haired boy leaning against the side of their car door, he groaned. “I hope no one saw you.” 

Hansol rolled his eyes. “You’re such a princess.” He said. Seungkwan pouted at him for a second before he unlocked his car, both of them climbing in. Seungkwan pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Where do you want to go?” The blonde asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the road. 

Hansol was staring at him, thinking it was so cool that he could drive. He didn’t even have his permit, much less could drive a car. “Um…” 

“Can we go get coffee? I’m a little stressed.” Seungkwan said quietly. 

Hansol watched him. “Yeah, sure. I just have to be at work in two hours.” 

“Work?” Seungkwan said curiously, looking at him when they reached a red light. 

Hansol stared at the people crossing in front of Seungkwan’s car. “Uh, yeah, I work at restaurant part time.” 

“Really? That’s so cool. Why do you work if you play a sport? Isn’t that a lot to juggle?” Seungkwan asked. 

“Mmh, I mean, I kind of work because I play sports. I live with my grandparents and I don’t want them to pay for all the costs of me living with them.” Hansol said, as he stared out the window. 

“You can’t be that expensive can you?” Seungkwan said, although he meant it in a joking way. 

Hansol shrugged. “Not really. But I like work and it’s the least I can do for my grandparents.” 

“You’re still working, even in your splint?” Seungkwan, while he was stopped at a traffic light, gestured to Hansol’s ankle, that was currently in a thick piece of plastic. 

“My ankle’s a lot better.” Was all Hansol said, a certain tone in his voice. Nothing harsh, just a little tight. He had such a hard time getting Seungcheol to let him keep playing so he was a little over his ankle injury. The car got silent until they pulled up to a small coffee shop. They both got out and walked in, Hansol holding the door open for Seungkwan who somehow flushed at the small action. They walked in and waited in line. Hansol stood close behind Seungkwan, his shoulder pressed against Seungkwan’s back. 

“You don’t drink coffee, huh?” Seungkwan said, finding himself leaning back against Hansol slightly. 

“Nope.” Hansol said, studying the menu. 

“What are you going to order then?” Seungkwan asked, looking over his shoulder to catch Hansol out of the corner of his eye. 

“Mmm… lemonade.” He said. Seungkwan nodded and pulled out his wallet as he walked up to the counter. 

“Two large drinks, one lemonade and one caramel frappuccino please. Oh and a piece of lemon cake.” He said. Hansol tried to give him a handful of dollar bills but he only smacked his hand away and handed the cashier his credit card, who took it and swiped it, handing it back with a smile and his receipt. They moved out of the line and waited at the other end of the counter for their drinks. 

“You didn’t have to pay for me you know.” Hansol said with a slight smile. 

“Mmmh, of course I did. I’m the older one here.” Seungkwan said as he shuffled away his credit card and wallet. Hansol hesitated before he pecked Seungkwan’s lips, making the blonde look away shyly. Hansol snickered and waited quietly until their drinks came out. They grabbed the two drinks and lemon cake and walked over to a two person table near the back of the cafe where it was just the two of them. 

They sat down in front of each other and sipped their drinks before Seungkwan looked at Hansol from his drink. “So… why do you live your grandparents?” Seungkwan asked hesitantly. 

Hansol smiled a small smile. “Ah, my parents… they are back in America.” 

Seungkwan’s eyebrows rose a little. “America?” He said, looking a little more shocked than Hansol expected. 

The black hair boy laughed a little at his expression before he sipped out of his straw. “Yeah, I was born there. New York.” Hansol explained. 

“New York?” Seungkwan asked again in a very broken accent. Hansol laughed again and shook his head. 

“Yeah…” Hansol said quietly. 

“You miss them don’t you?” Seungkwan said, noticing the look in Hansol’s eyes. 

Hansol nodded but made sure to wipe the look from his face. “It’s not bad. I’ll get to see them soon.” He reassured the blonde with a small toothless smile. 

Seungkwan studied his face for a second before he picked up a fork and scooped up a piece of the cake in front of them. “Cake makes lots of things better. Try this.” Hansol shook his head but Seungkwan pouted and poked his hand that was laying on the table. “Eat it, Hansol!” He said with a slight whine. 

The boy with the onyx hair smiled and leaned in to eat the bite off the fork. “Mmm, okay, good taste, Boo.” Seungkwan let out a laugh at Hansol, shaking his head.

“Good?” He said, smiling at Hansol’s naturally goofy smile. 

“Yeah…” He said softly, staring at Seungkwan. “Yeah it is.” Seungkwan looked down at the cake and took a bite himself. 

Hansol watched him and smiled, sipping his lemonade. They were silent for a few seconds before Hansol spoke quietly. “I won’t see you for a while unless if we see each other over fall break after my competition.” Seungkwan quietly sipped his drink, looking away from Hansol. “I mean… is that something… friends with benefits do?” He said awkwardly. 

It was silent and Seungkwan realized that Hansol was waiting for an answer. “I don’t really know…” He started quietly. “I suppose… I mean…” Seungkwan seemed to be having a hard time coming up with something to say but finally did, his face a little red. “Yeah, we should see each other…” He said simply. Hansol smiled at him and nodded. 

“Okay… then…” He said as Seungkwan offered him another bite of cake, hoping it would end that awkward conversation. Hansol leaned in and ate it off the fork with a smile. 

They both finished the cake and drinks quietly as they threw away the paper plate and plastic cups. They walked out to Seungkwan’s car and shuffled in. As they began to drive to Hansol’s house, Hansol began to talk again which made Seungkwan worry. It seemed like whenever Hansol talked, it was always a question that he didn’t want to answer. 

“Seungkwan, why aren’t you looking for a relationship?” He asked quietly. 

The blonde mentally groaned. He knew it. “It’s complicated…” He said simply, his eyes fully on the road. 

“Well… you can tell me. I mean, don’t I get to know?” Hansol asked. 

“Why? Does it matter?” Hansol could sense the irritation and sensitivity in the blonde’s voice. 

“It matters to me.” Hansol said but Seungkwan still didn’t look at him, which was making the black haired boy angry. Not that Seungkwan was able to look at him and drive at the same time anyways. 

“It shouldn’t.” Was all Seungkwan muttered. 

“Seungkwan…” Hansol muttered as they pulled into a familiar neighborhood. “Why don’t you tell me anything? Like, about yourself?” Seungkwan was quiet as they pulled up to Hansol’s house. 

Seungkwan turned in his seat a little to look at Hansol. “Look, it’s just complicated okay? Nobody is telling you to do this with me so if it’s really a big deal for you, maybe we should just-” Seungkwan was cut off by Hansol’s lips against his. The younger one leaned against his seatbelt to press as close to Seungkwan as he could. With some frustration, he just took it off and climbed across the glovebox to sit awkwardly in between Seungkwan’s legs that were spread. Hansol’s neck was craned at an awkward angle, which made their motions a bit limited. Seungkwan unbuckled his seatbelt too and pushed Hansol back in his seat without breaking the kiss, climbing onto Hansol’s lap, trapping his thighs down with his own. Hansol’s hands didn’t hesitate to grab Seungkwan’s waist, squeezing before moving up to his sides to pull him almost impossibly closer against Hansol. Seungkwan laced one hand into Hansol’s black hair, the other one to grab the tie on Hansol’s school uniform. 

Hansol’s hands came to rub up and down Seungkwan’s back, relishing the feel of Seungkwan’s lips against his. First thing Hansol liked about being friends with benefits with Seungkwan? His lips. Hansol knew that Seungkwan’s lips were hands down one of his favorite parts of him. They were soft and fit perfectly against Hansol’s. He pressed his mouth more into Seungkwan’s, his kiss a little more needy than he expected it to be. He put a hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder as he slowly moved away. He really didn’t want things to get a little further than they should be, especially since they were in a car and he didn’t want to do something neither of them were ready for. “You know, what we are doing is just complicated and I don’t know what exactly will come out of it, but at least I get to kiss you.” Hansol mumbled. Seungkwan got embarrassed and just grabbed Hansol’s cheeks, pulling him into another kiss to silence him.

Hansol tried to enjoy the kiss but started to ruin the mood with his worry that this would go further than just kissing. He pulled away slowly, their lips making a pop noise. “I should get ready for work.” Seungkwan stared down at him before nodding, slowly moving off his lap. Hansol looked at him before kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you soon, hopefully.” Seungkwan just nodded as he watched Hansol get out of his car. He didn’t like to admit it, but he wished that he could go to Hansol’s competition like last time. Once the man was inside, he sighed a little and drove off.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I present the first smut of this fanfic! I hope it's not too weird or edgy or anything like that. I also hope some people don't stop reading because of the smut. If you have any input, please feel free to tell me how this chapter went!

Going to competition was exhausting. Don’t get Hansol wrong. He loved playing soccer but he just had a lot of things on his mind. Well, a certain blonde was a big part of them but also, the stress of their final game tomorrow was really making him feel even more overloaded. Pledis against YG? YG had pretty much inhilalitated every team it went up against, even SM which had won 7 competitions in a row last year. He knew he was a good player though so he forced him to stop with those types of thoughts. 

But that still didn’t clear his head of Seungkwan. He was currently laying in his shared bed with Seungcheol. He picked up his phone and looked at his blank notification screen before he sighed. He wish he could call him, but he knew that wouldn’t fly by his current roommates. He didn’t exactly want to explain his whole thing with Seungkwan to anyone, since he couldn’t even define what it was himself. 

Hansol was upset. He had texted Seungkwan four times and Seungkwan hasn’t answered a single one of them. Finally, he texted again, probably the last text of the night hoping that Seungkwan would finally answer. 

Chwe Hansol: Are you ignoring me? 

It took at least twenty minutes for Hansol to get an answer. But at least it was some kind of answer. 

Boo Seungkwan: Sorry Hansol, my hands are a bit held up right now. 

Chwe Hansol: When can we talk? 

Boo Seungkwan: I don’t know. If you call me, we can talk. 

Hansol debated it. He could tell his friends that he was talking to his parents, even though around this time, it would be pretty early there in America but his friends didn’t exactly know that, right? 

Chwe Hansol: Okay, I’ll call you. 

And Hansol did. He stood up and looked at Mingyu and Soonyoung who were laughing as they played a game together on their phone and then Seungcheol who was engaged in what seemed like a serious binge watch of some reality show about people being thrown in pools. He slipped out onto the balcony and dialed Seungkwan’s number, anxiously waiting for Seungkwan to pick up. When he did, Hansol heard a shuffle before he heard a voice, that was almost drowned out by the music playing in the background. 

“Hello? Ah, wait Hansol, let me turn off my tv.” Seungkwan said as the line grew silent except for the song. The song was slow, full of high pitched vocals singing about love and happiness. Hansol shook his head a little with a ghostly smile. Of course Seungkwan listened to love ballads. The music stopped as there was another rustle over the line until Seungkwan spoke again. “I was listening to music while I worked.” 

“What are you doing right now that you’re so busy with?” Hansol said. 

“I’m painting posters for the dance that Student Council is holding soon.” Seungkwan said. Hansol thought his voice sounded so cute over the phone. It was quieter and made him sound like a little 5 year old. 

“Why not just print them?” Hansol leaned against the bars of the balcony, suddenly wishing that he could just have Seungkwan next to him again on the balcony like the last time. 

It was silent for a few seconds. “Um, ‘cause you can’t print sparkles. Plus, it’s more fun to make it yourself.” 

Hansol chuckled a little. “Okay, okay, Princess.” 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Seungkwan asked. 

“Cause, you act like royalty.” Hansol said with a small laugh. 

Seungkwan scoffed. “Um, am I not royalty?” Hansol could practically hear the sass in Seungkwan’s voice as he laughed. 

“Mm.” Was all he said as they kind of got silent for a second. “So… what is the dance going to be like?” Hansol asked. 

“Oh, um, it’s fall themed. It’s during fall break before school starts again.” 

“Are you going?” Hansol asked. 

“Well, yeah I’m President. I’m paying for most of the stuff for it too, like decorations…” 

“Who’s helping you guys set it all up?” Hansol asked, sounding a little concerned even though he didn’t know why. Maybe he didn’t want Seungkwan doing all the work by himself? 

“Just pretty much student council.” 

“You should let me and Seungcheol come and help. And maybe Mingyu if I can bribe him.” 

“Just tell him that Jihoon will be there. He’ll most likely come.” 

“What does that mean?” Hansol said with sudden interest. 

“Ah, nothing. But Seungcheol and Mingyu would be great. They can definitely move tables and stuff.” 

“What about me?” Hansol said, sounding a little more defensive than he expected. 

“With your ankle? I don’t-” 

“Seungkwannn,” Hansol said with a slight, playful whine. “I played a whole soccer game perfectly fine, I’ll be okay.” 

“Okay, okay…. Anyways, I forgot to ask about your game. How did it go?” 

“Oh, it was great. We won, barely, against SM. Now we just have to beat YG. It was a really hard game and Mingyu actually got hit with the ball in the face so his lip is all busted.” Hansol didn’t stop there. He continued to tell Seungkwan about everything about his game. Seungkwan just smiled as he listened to Hansol talk on and on about the soccer game. They continued to talk, till Seungkwan finished his work for that night and crawled in bed, saying goodnight to Hansol because he still had school. Hansol let him go to sleep as he went inside and crawled in his own bed, a small smile on his lips. 

______________

In the morning, Hansol rubbed his eyes and yawned, instantly going over to his phone on the hotel nightstand to look at the time. His hazel eyes squinted at the bright screen with a groan, his blurry vision taking a few seconds to actually adjust, but instead of checking the time, his eyes landed on a more familiar jumble of words. 

One Missed Call From: Boo Seungkwan 

He also received a few texts but he just decided to call him back. It rang a few times before he heard Seungkwan’s voice. “Hansol?” 

“Mmmh, sorry I didn’t answer earlier. I was still asleep.” Hansol said, even though his voice was obviously heavy with sleep. 

“Well, I just remembered that it was your big game today…” He sounded a little hesitant. “And well… I was wondering if you were coming home today?” If Hansol didn’t know better, he’d think that Seungkwan sounded a little nervous. 

“Uh, yeah, we play our game around 1 o’clock, and we should be out of Daegu around 3…” Hansol seemed to be rambling almost, as he looked at the ceiling, mumbling numbers under his breath. “We should be home around 7:30, at the latest.” 

“Okay, sounds good.” 

“Is there a specific reason why you were asking?” Hansol said with a smile, his voice in a light tone. 

“Well… Jeonghan was actually thinking that when you guys come home today, we can celebrate.” 

“Celebrate?” Hansol said. He began to sit up, half out of curiosity and actually needing to get up for his game soon. He held his phone in between his shoulder and cheek, busying his hands with pulling off the blankets and heading to bathroom to brush his teeth and such. 

“Yeah, like… you guys can come over to my house and we can celebrate, like an after game party.” 

“At your house? Really?” Hansol said, unpacking his toothbrush and toothpaste, looking at his rugged appearance in the mirror. Eh, who cares. Seungcheol and Mingyu have seen him worst. 

“Yeah, my parents aren’t home and I figured that you guys would want to celebrate your win. You know, we can watch movies and sing and…” Seungkwan trailed off and Hansol smiled. 

“Who’s going to be there?” Hansol asked, realizing that he couldn’t brush his teeth and talk with Seungkwan at the same time so he just kind of leaned against the counter, focusing on talking to the blonde in the meanwhile. 

“Just the Student Council members and any of the soccer players that want to come over.” 

“Are you sure that you want that many people in your house?” Hansol asked, thinking how his grandparents or even mom and dad would react if he ever brought that many people in his house. He would never want Seungkwan to get in any possible trouble. 

“Hansol,” Seungkwan said with a slight whine. “Don’t worry about it. So, after your game, I’ll text you my address and spread the word to your friends to come over.” 

Hansol almost--almost-- got jealous when he thought about his friends in Seungkwan’s house. With an exaggerated sigh, he smiled. “Okay.” It was quiet for a few seconds before Hansol softened his voice as much as he could. “I can’t wait to see you Seungkwan.” 

Seungkwan wracked his brain for an answer to that. Seriously, it’s hard cause Hansol’s so darn charismatic! “Mmm, yeah, yeah.” He said, his voice dripping with sass. “I hope you guys win. Hwaiting, Hansol.” Seungkwan said cutely. 

Hansol smiled widely, his porcelain teeth shining. “Thank you, Seungkwan. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Bye, Hansol.” They hung up with a short goodbye and as Hansol brushed his teeth, he couldn’t stop smiling. Today was definitely a good day. He was feeling good about this game. 

_______________

Exhaustion threatened to tear Vernon down as he surged across the field. It was the last quarter and they were behind in points. Just three more Hansol, just three more, three more…

His chest was heaving roughly and he was drenched with sweat, trying to hard to keep his legs from turning to jelly. This was no doubt the hardest team he had to play up against. Not only were YG’s players tall and strong, their teamwork was unbelievably good. Plus, their goalie was a quick, tall, broad 6’0’’ player that was just as fierce as Mingyu was. Mingyu was an inch taller than him and was barely better but that didn’t matter. Hansol and his other players were struggling so much with actually getting to the goal that the goalie, Kim Junhoe, was the least of his worries. He was more concerned with the two boys that were practically destroying Pledis’ offensive lines. He recognized them as Bobby and B.I because they were constantly shouting each other names as they were passing to each other. He would've been annoyed but he was too caught up on how great their passes were to muster up the feeling. 

Hansol was still trying his best though, but he basically cried when their Coach called a quick timeout. He weakly jogged off the field, instantly picking up his water bottle, taking a sloppy sip. His coach came up and pulled him against him with a sturdy hand on his shoulder, doing the same with Seungcheol on his other side. “Alright boys, come on. You guys are doing great! You guys are killing it! We have three minutes on the clock.” Hansol eyes fluttered as he closed his eyes, trying to still his breathing. His coach clasped his shoulders, making Hansol look at him. “Hansol, you can do this, son. Deep breaths. You are doing phenomenal! Keep going strong and make sure to trap that ball and get it away from the other team, okay? Remember, don’t pass if you don’t think you can’t do it, alright?” Hansol nodded and drank from his water bottle again. Way too shortly, the timeout was over and he was ushered back onto the field. 

Hansol played hard. He felt every inch of his body screaming at him in protest as he forced himself to endure the last three minutes of the game. Pledis was panting and huddled together by their coach, the final score finally evident. 

All the boys played until they were slumping over, hands on knees. In the end, they had admitted defeat to YG. The game was definitely a close one, and they didn’t feel too bad standing up in front of the audience, holding a silver trophy instead of the gold one. There were really great teams throughout the whole championship and this was only the first one of Hansol’s senior year. He told himself that he was definitely going to win his own golden trophy by the end of his year. 

The Pledis team went home in their vans feeling a little upset that they didn’t win first place but once Seungcheol and Hansol told them about going over to Seungkwan’s, more of them were excited to go than Hansol and Seungcheol thought. 

Soonyoung was smiling widely. “I mean, that’s great that they thought of that. I mean, last year did we ever do that?” 

“What?” Seungcheol asked. 

“I don’t think that we ever celebrated after games other than going out for pizza with coach. I think it’s cool.” Mingyu said, agreeing with Soonyoung. 

“Plus, we did pretty dang good guys.” Chan chimed in. “We really gave YG a run for their money. I think we should be proud. I think hanging out will be cool.” The players teased their little Chan as they drove all the way back to Seoul. 

The players went home to take showers and such. Hansol, when he got out of the shower, he styled his hair messily against his forehead and threw on a pair of ripped dark blue jeans and a half way tucked in black shirt with with a orange fake jersey number on it. He walked down stairs and kissed his grandparents goodbye. Taking the bus to Seungkwan’s house sucked. He almost got lost in Seungkwan’s neighborhood and when he actually did get there, he was the last one. 

Jeonghan opened the door with a wide smile. “Hansol! Finally, we were worried that you wouldn’t come!” He grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him inside the house. 

Seungkwan’s house was definitely nicer than Hansol’s. It was big and the interior was decorated like something out of a magazine, with pretty vases and huge pictures frames filled with pictures of family (mainly tiny, little Seungkwan, who was adorable). Almost instantly, he heard the loud voices as Jeonghan led Hansol through the house to the living room where so many boys sat around, joking and talking loudly. He saw Soonyoung, Chan and DK sitting on the floor, sharing a bowl of chips as they yelled at the game show host on the tv. He saw Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Jun playing with a lie detector game on their phones. He saw Joshua, Minghao, and Seungcheol were sitting together, playing a game of Trouble. “Hansol’s here!” He said as everyone gave him a loud hello. Jeonghan came over to where the small group was playing Trouble. “Sorry Hansol, we’d ask if you want to play with us, but there’s already four of us!” Seungcheol laughed as Jeonghan sat on the floor again. 

Hansol grinned a little. “That’s okay. Where’s Seungkwan? I um… want to thank him.” 

Jeonghan smiled and gestured to a small set of stairs. “He’s in the kitchen.” Hansol waved to everyone and headed to the kitchen, where he heard small chatting. As he walked in, Seungkwan’s back was facing towards him, along with a smaller man, Jihoon. Jihoon must if heard him because he looked back at Hansol and waved a little. Seungkwan saw the gesture and turned around too, looking surprised that it was Hansol. 

“I’ll leave you two alone. I think Mingyu would want his drink anyways.” Jihoon said, gesturing to the second cup in his hand. Jihoon left them there as Hansol slowly walked over the blonde. 

“What took you so long?” Seungkwan asked, putting his own cup on the counter behind him. 

“I took the bus.” Hansol said, standing about a foot and half away from Seungkwan. The blonde looked up at him just slightly since Hansol wasn’t overly taller than him as he made a disapproving face. 

“I would have picked you up.” Seungkwan said with a shake of his head. 

“That’s okay.” Hansol said with a smile as he very very hesitantly (he’s shy, leave him alone) placed his hands on Seungkwan’s arms. 

“Then, I’ll drive you home.” Seungkwan said and Hansol shook his head, kissing Seungkwan lightly. 

“I’m a grown man. You don’t have to worry about me on public transportation.” Hansol said. 

“Mmm, I’ll worry about you whenever I want. I’m older than you. Plus, you’re still hurt.” Seungkwan said with an exaggerated eye roll as he pointed at Hansol’s ankle.

“I’m fineee. Plus, you’re not much older than me though, hyung.” Hansol said with a laugh in his voice. Seungkwan just shook his head and hit Hansol’s chest, making the black haired boy let out a little surprised grunt. 

Seungkwan stood in silence for a few seconds, looking down as his hands which were messing with Hansol’s hem of his shirt. “I’m sorry. I heard about your game.” He said a little quietly. Hansol’s hands started rubbing up and down Seungkwan’s sleeved arms as he looked at the blonde in thought. 

“It’s okay. I’m actually not upset as I thought I would be.” Hansol assured as Seungkwan looked at him again. 

“Well, don’t be. You are a pretty good player. You’ll get them next time, I’m sure.” Hansol grinned a dorky grin, because dammit, Seungkwan was so cute, being worried about Hansol and encouraging him. He couldn’t help to kiss Seungkwan deeply on the lips, just praying that no one would walk in on them although they all seemed pretty occupied anyways. Seungkwan’s hands gently dropped Hansol’s shirt and placed them on Hansol’s chest. Hansol squeezed his arms gently as he slowly moved away from him.

“Everything’s okay as long as I get to kiss you.” Hansol said, his voice a little lower than usual. 

Seungkwan flushed and hit Hansol again. “Aish! Don’t say stupid things!” The blonde said as Hansol let go to rub his chest. Hansol laughed a little, still rubbing his now sore chest. Seungkwan grabbed two big bowls of popcorn as he gestured for Hansol to hold them. The black haired boy did, watching as Seungkwan grabbed another two. “Come on, we are going to watch a movie.” Seungkwan lead him out of kitchen to the the living room. “Who’s ready to watch a movie?” Seungkwan asked the loud group in the living room. 

Everyone agreed on a comedy as they all huddled together, people taking up the couch and sitting against people’s legs on the floor. Soonyoung laid on his belly with DK in front of the tv as Jeonghan sat next to Seungcheol with Joshua with one couch. Seungkwan, Mingyu and Jihoon sat on the other couch. Seungkwan urged Hansol to sit on the floor by his feet, which Hansol did, his shoulder resting against his leg. Chan and Jun came over and sat next to Hansol, the others scattered around. 

By the time the movie was starting to end, most of the teen boys are fast asleep against each other, letting out quiet snores. Hansol started to feel the sleepiness too. Almost all the soccer boys were asleep, the weight of the game coming down on them. Hansol’s head slowly lulled itself down against Seungkwan’s knee, his arm pressed against his calf as the bright screen was stark against the dark room. He was closing to drift off until Seungkwan moved his leg slightly, making Hansol’s head drop. Hansol jolted out of his sleep. 

“I’m going to take Hansol to go get some medicine. He’s feeling hot.” He told Joshua and Jeonghan who were still awake with Seungcheol’s legs lying across their laps. Jeonghan looked up at Seungkwan, not stopping his petting of Seungcheol’s hair. 

“Huh?” Hansol said, a little confused on what was happening as Seungkwan offered him his hand. Hansol took it reluctantly and stood. 

“Aww, poor thing.” Jeonghan cooed. Joshua looked a little worried too and Seungkwan just waved them off, leading Hansol up the stairs to the second story. He lead him carefully down a dark hallway, pulling him into a room which he flipped the light on so Hansol could finally see. 

The room was really… Seungkwan, Hansol thought, with all the little decor and small knick-knacks on shelves and stuffed animals all over his bed. He had pictures covering large parts of his wall, like posters of beautiful scenery and pictures of him with friends and family. Hansol looked at the boy’s computer desk, littered with sparkly pencil holders and snowglobes. He had a picture frame on his desk, with a picture of him and what seemed to be his parents. He looked so happy, with his wide smile and upturned eyes. 

Seungkwan watched as Hansol studied the colorful glittery lava lamp that stood on a small white end table next to his baby blue loveseat at the corner of his room. He smiled a little before he approached the black haired boy, tugging at his black shirt. Hansol turned around and looked at Seungkwan, who kept his sunshine smile. “I don’t know the next time I’ll see you.” Seungkwan said quietly. 

“We’ll hang out over fall break, right?” Hansol said, his hands coming to rest against Seungkwan’s sides, feeling the warmth through his shirt. 

“Well, you’ll have practice and you know… we might be busy or whatever.” Seungkwan mumbled on, pressing his warm hands against Hansol’s chest. Hansol came to a conclusion that everything about the blonde was warm. “I just… wanted to spend a little more time with you tonight before the others start waking up again.” 

“Mmmh,” Hansol hummed, letting his chest vibrate against Seungkwan’s hands. He stepped a little closer to Seungkwan, letting his hands slide to his lower back. “I don’t mind that.” Seungkwan smiled and slowly pressed his lips against Hansol’s. The taller one eagerly let his lips softly move against Seungkwan’s, tilting his head for a better angle. He pressed his hands a little firmly against the small of Seungkwan’s back, pushing the boy against Hansol. The blonde made a little noise as he wrapped one arm around Hansol’s neck, the other threading through his black hair. 

When Hansol’s tongue slowly touched Seungkwan’s lips, Seungkwan made another little noise, tugging at Hansol’s hair gently. Hansol grumbled as he let one of hands to grab Seungkwan’s hip, holding him against him as his other hand traveling up and down his back under his shirt. Their kiss got more eager, the fight for dominance taking charge as they pushed and tugged at each other. Starting to need a breath, Seungkwan moved away and breathed in quietly. 

“Am I still feeling hot, Seungkwan?” Hansol grumbled as he kissed Seungkwan’s jaw. 

“Mmmh, maybe not, but you sure are looking it.” Seungkwan retorted back, cringing at their bad word play as he dragged Hansol to his bed by his collar of his shirt. Hansol eagerly followed, crawling over Seungkwan as the blonde shuffled up to his pillows and laid on his back. Hansol, suddenly feeling hesitant and the shy little bean he was, kneeled next to Seungkwan’s side. Seungkwan smiled and tugged him so Hansol stumbled a little more to straddle Seungkwan’s waist awkwardly. Seungkwan sat up on his elbows and gently pulled him into another kiss. Hansol supported himself on his arms as he leaned over Seungkwan’s body, making the blonde fall back against the plush comforter of his bedspread. 

Seungkwan’s hands came to rest around the back of Hansol’s neck, one hand gently messing with the short hairs of his hairline. Hansol moved one of his hands to gently grip Seungkwan’s jaw, holding him in place so he could work his lips perfectly against the blonde’s. His other hand hesitantly pushed up Seungkwan’s shirt, exposing his stomach. Seungkwan’s body desperately tried to move against Hansol’s in the smallest movements, his hands massaging the muscle of Hansol’s neck. The younger boy pressed his warm hand against Seungkwan’s exposed stomach, slowly letting go of the blonde’s chin to rub the side of his leg. 

Seungkwan parted from their kiss, his face pink and his lips kiss-swollen as he blinked at Hansol’s hands now pressing soft pressure into his hips, the black haired boy hands dangerously close to the hard on in Seungkwan’s pants. It almost freaked him out. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a boner-- that wasn’t stupid morning wood-- from being so turned on. He let whatever desperate feeling was made him not think reasonably here bring his hips up to make Hansol’s hands rub against his sensitive clothed cock. “Hansol, please… Touch me.” He said nervously in a fragile voice.

Hansol groaned at the sound of Seungkwan’s voice. It was honestly the most prettiest voice he’s heard and he couldn’t help to lean down and kiss Seungkwan’s navel as he worked on unbuttoning his tight jeans. Seungkwan made a quiet noise, desperation filling his voice. Every little touch was so new to him and now, as Hansol let his warm hand grab him through his underwear, it was the first time anyone touched him other than himself. But this was different. Wayyy different. He bucked his hips into the touch and let a moan that only encouraged Hansol’s hand more. Hansol sat up and impatiently and tugged down his tight jeans to his knees, exposing Seungkwan’s cute pastel blue boxers that had white hems. The blonde caught Hansol staring and lightly pressed his foot against Hansol's hip, half heartedly kicking him. 

“Aish, stop staring… it's embarrassing.” Seungkwan said, his voice quiet and needy. He looked away, his face bright red. Hansol only snickered and let his mouth press against Seungkwan’s tent in his thin boxers. “Hansol, please.” The blonde begged again. Hansol shuffled down Seungkwan’s boxers and just stared at Seungkwan’s bare smooth thighs and his hard cock. Seungkwan felt a jolt of nervousness shoot through him as he tried to close his thighs, Hansol acting quicker to gentle stop them. He leaned in and kissed Seungkwan’s thighs, his fingertips dragging up the back of them, making Seungkwan squirm. He licked the soft skin there before he buried his face further between his legs, his warm tongue slowly touching Seungkwan’s cock. “H-Hansol…” The blonde stuttered as he quickly gripping a handful of Hansol’s beautiful black hair. This feeling he was feeling was like nothing he could describe. All he knew was he liked it, a lot. Just that one lick caused his body to flare up and body to scream for more.

Hansol didn’t know where his sudden feel of lust and confidence came from, maybe because he’s hormonal and Seungkwan was sprawled out beautifully in front of him, but he grabbed the base of Seungkwan’s member and pressed his lips against his tip, parting his thin lips to softly press his tongue against the slit. Seungkwan couldn’t help the buck of hips as he felt a crazy new jolt of pleasure course through his body. Hansol’s hand left Seungkwan’s thigh and cock to hold his hips as he slowly took Seungkwan into his mouth, feeling a strange feeling in actually having something like this in his mouth. Although he was a little nervous that he wasn’t doing this right, he really relished the sounds of Seungkwan’s moans and desperate thrusts that Hansol stopped with his hands. He’d love to let Seungkwan thrust into his mouth if it really mean that would bring him closer to his probably beautiful orgasm but he’s never given a blowjob and he had rather not be a gagging mess because of his lack of experience or not have a throat to talk with tomorrow. So he pressed his arm across his hips, making sure to press him down as he grabbed the base of his cock again. 

“Oh my gosh…” Seungkwan moaned, moving his head from side to side, tugging Hansol’s hair lightly. Hansol groaned around Seungkwan and the blonde’s toes curled a little, his eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones. Hansol opened his eyes to watch him, gently sucking as he stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, turning and tugging as Seungkwan’s eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as he got a little louder. 

“Hansol… Hansol.” He said in a high pitched voice. He tried to look down to meet Hansol’s gaze but he couldn’t. The image was way too erotic, especially Hansol’s pale damp lips and his full-of-lust hazel eyes. Hansol couldn’t help himself when Seungkwan moaned his name for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was so painfully hard and he moved his arm off Seungkwan’s hips to palm himself through his pants. He let out a little groan that vibrated against Seungkwan. The blonde gently bucked his hips up at the pleasure, although making sure that he didn’t hurt Hansol. They were in almost perfect harmony, Hansol’s mouth moving upwards every time Seungkwan bucked up and Seungkwan gently running through Hansol’s black locks as Hansol desperately stroked himself off. 

Seungkwan felt his climax coming faster than he thought, and he tugged Hansol’s hair, giving him the hint. Hansol moved his mouth away and continued jerking Seungkwan off until he fully spilled over the edge, throwing his head back and desperately pushing up into Hansol’s hand. Watching Seungkwan alone made Hansol also come, making a mess all over his hand and clothes. 

They both took a moment to come down from their highs before Seungkwan’s eyes meet Hansol’s. Hansol smiled as he wiped his lips on the shoulder of his shirt, looking down at his now messy hands. Seungkwan flushed red. “Um, my bathroom is right there.” He gestured to a door covered in sparkly blue fish stickers. Hansol carefully shuffled up his pants and boxers again, making sure not to get the mess anywhere else as he got off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean off his hands. When he came back into Seungkwan’s room, he found Seungkwan shuffling on a new sweater, with a new pair of pants on. Hansol looked down at his own shirt that had been… spoiled by their previous actions. Seungkwan looked at him before turning to his dresser again and pulling out a plain black shirt. 

“Um, here you go…” He said shyly, his face still bright red. Hansol took it and shuffled off his own, throwing it aside and putting on Seungkwan’s instead. 

Hansol returned his gaze to Seungkwan, a small smile on his face. “That was great.” He stepped closer to Seungkwan as the blonde looked away shyly. 

“It was… good.” He agreed with a small smile. 

“I didn’t even know I swung that way until now.” Hansol said. Seungkwan frowned, a look of disappointment coming over his face. 

“What?” He said. Hansol must of noticed the look because he studied Seungkwan’s face before he thought about what he just said. 

“I mean… I didn’t know doing… uh what we just did would be so great.” Seungkwan still wore a frown upon his puffy lips as Hansol stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Seungkwan’s sides. “I didn’t mean anything bad by that. It was the first time I’ve done something like that and I really enjoyed it.” 

Seungkwan looked up at him, his face softening a bit. “Me neither. To be honest… I usually don’t ever usually do things like that.” 

“What? Get blowjobs?” Hansol said. Seungkwan flushed red at the word and looked away again. 

“Well, that too. I don’t ever uh… satisfy myself? Argh, this is so embarrassing.” Seungkwan said with a small pout. 

“You mean, you don’t even masturbate?” Hansol said, his eyebrows raised a little. 

Seungkwan cringed at the word. “No…” 

“What do you do then?” 

“Cold shower?” Seungkwan said, nibbling at his bottom lip. Hansol laughed and Seungkwan shoved his shoulder to make him stop. “What? I think it’s weird!” He whined. Hansol stopped laughing and placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

“It’s okay, ‘cause now you have me.” Hansol said, a grin to show off his white teeth. Seungkwan pushed him away and shook his head. 

“You’re even more weird. C’mon, let’s go back downstairs.” Seungkwan walked over to his bedroom door and gestured Hansol to follow him. Forgetting about his shirt, he walked out of the blonde’s room with him, returning to the living room. 

When they went stepped into the living room, the lights were turned back on and the boys were sleepily dragging themselves up, rubbing their eyes and yawning. 

“That was pretty fun, Seungkwan-hyung.” Said the youngest as he dragged himself from Seokmin and Soonyoung’s laps where he was sleeping. Mingyu stretched and nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks for having us over.” He said. 

“No problem.” Seungkwan said cheerfully. Once all the chatter of how everyone was getting home was settled, the teenage boys dragged themselves out of Seungkwan’s house, leaving the last three to say goodbye to Hansol and Seungkwan. Jeonghan and Seungcheol stood on Seungkwan’s porch waiting for Seungkwan to finish locking his front door. In between the two stood Jihoon, looking grumpy and tired, cuddling into their jackets, half asleep by the time Seungkwan turned around. 

“Alright, you two are going to get back home safe right?” Jeonghan said in his mom voice, looking in between Hansol and the blonde. 

Seungkwan groaned. “Yes, hyung. We are going to be fine.” 

Seungcheol looked at Hansol. “Are you sure you don’t just want us to take Hansol, Seungkwan?” For some reason, Seungcheol could only remember one relation between the two, which was Hansol being pissed off over something Seungkwan had said. It seemed a little weird that now Seungkwan was taking him home. Maybe they had made amends or whatever but it still made Seungcheol just the tiniest bit uneasy. 

“It’s okay. You guys have Jihoon to take care of. Hansol is no problem since I needed to run out and get more supplies for our dance coming up anyways.” Seungkwan said. 

“At eleven at night?” Jeonghan said. 

Seungkwan pouted. “Do I have a bedtime now?” 

Jeonghan snickered and shook his head. “Stay out of trouble then, you two.” The three shuffled off, Jihoon still sandwiched in between them all the way to Seungcheol’s car. Seungkwan shook his head at them. 

“They are so crazy. Let’s go.” Seungkwan gently grabbed Hansol’s wrist and led him to his car. They both shuffled inside and silence settled between them as Seungkwan started driving. 

For once, awkward Hansol started a conversation. “So, that was unexpected of you, having all of the team… or well most of them, over like that.” 

Seungkwan only shrugged keeping his eyes on the road. “Maybe I didn’t want to be alone tonight.” 

Hansol nodded, although it was a hesitant one. Seungkwan was already smart enough to beat him to his thoughts. “I’m not worried about my reputation or whatever. I never meant it like that. I just… never went outside my circle of friends because I never have time. I’m just… too caught up in school, being Student Council president and all. I just, over my high school years, I’ve gotten this label…” Seungkwan seemed to start getting upset as his fingers tapped against the steering wheel. “Because I only focus on school, people started calling me stuck up and preppy just because my parents are decently well off and yeah, they give me whatever I want. It’s just… walking around school with that label made me too scared to talk to other people or get along with other groups.” 

“Seungkwan, you’re social. It’s not too hard, just go up to people and prove them wrong.” Hansol said, watching him the whole time even though Seungkwan didn’t look at him once. 

“Yeah… well, it’s not as easy as it sounds. The only reason why I invited the soccer players is because of you, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol. They know all three of you and you all all good friends. I guess for once in my life I wanted to have the experience of having a get together like that. You scare me Hansol… That’s why I didn’t want to get close to you at all.” 

“I scare you?” Hansol said, although his voice was more quiet and soft than anything else. 

Seungkwan pulled up to the boy’s house. He looked down in his lap, messing with his hands. “It’s just… you’re outgoing and funny and have so many friends. You make me want to get out there and meet new people and hang out with your friends and go to your games. You make me want to do new things that I think are too late to do…” 

“Seungkwan, it’s not too late to do those things-” 

“But you don’t understand.” Seungkwan said, the uneasiness evident in his voice. “I can’t do things like that with you, because there’s nothing going on between us.” Seungkwan looked at Hansol, his eyes sad and his lips tugged in a frown. “I can’t just introduce myself as they guy you’re just doing things with. I can’t just get wrapped up like that with you because things will just get complicated.” 

Hansol stared at Seungkwan, desperately trying to wrack his brain for some answer to all the confusion he was feeling right now. “Seungkwan, you’re confusing me. What you want is already complicated, why not just make it easier and just stop beating around the bush? Can’t we just…” His voice slowly faded, not knowing what to suggest since Seungkwan was just crazy about them being a thing when they were a thing, which was making Hansol run around in circles. 

“No, that’d be terrible. I don’t want to be the preppy kid but the gay preppy kid is even worse.” Seungkwan said, looking back down. 

Hansol scoffed. “And me and you making out behind the school isn’t gay? Or me giving you a blow-” 

“Okay, okay! Whatever! I just… don’t want things to be complicated. And dating means complicated.” Seungkwan said. Hansol felt himself getting mad. Not only was he tired and sore but he was also getting very impatient right now. 

“Then what do you want Seungkwan? Are we a just sex basis then? I didn’t peg you for the one to need something like that…” Hansol said, his voice sour. 

“What?” Seungkwan looked hurt again when he looked back at Hansol. 

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Just… call me whenever you need someone to blow you again.” With that, a grumpy Hansol got out of the car, grabbing his phone from the cup holder and storming inside his house. Once he was inside, he was silent not to wake his grandparents and he tiptoed up to his room. Once he he closed his bedroom door, he let out a loud sigh and collapsed on his bed. “What the hell is even going on?” He whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I've really been trying to get this finished before it hit two weeks! I'm sorry! Have some cringly written smut to make up for it!

The next few days of fall break were grueling. Not only did his soccer practices suck because he was on edge, but every little thing he did annoyed him. 

“Hansol! Focus!” His coach shouted, as Hansol kicked the ball somewhere off the field. Hansol sighed loudly in frustration and just threw down the towel around his neck as he walked off the field to the benches. He plopped down and drank from his water bottle. He adjusted the annoying splint still around his ankle angrily and ran his hand not so gently through his hair. They ended practice there early as their coach gestured for them to get water. Seungcheol walked up to Hansol and stood above him, just staring at him until Hansol looked at him. 

“Something’s wrong.” Seungcheol said simply, not budging from his spot in front of Hansol. 

Hansol shook his head, his sweaty black hair ruffling as he did. “Just tired.” 

Seungcheol looked at the far away look on his face and decided to sit next to Hansol, a hand clasped on his shoulder. “I think you’re lying. What’s up?” 

Hansol knew he could never hide anything from Seungcheol but how exactly was he supposed to explain his dilemma? He couldn’t, that’s how. 

He just shook his head. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Hard to explain?” Seungcheol asked, sounding very unsatisfied with Hansol’s answer. 

“Yeah… If I tell you, then the person it revolves will get mad.” Hansol said. “It’s someone we kn-” Hansol instantly stopping talking as soon as Mingyu walked up with a wide smile. “Hey, you guys want to go out for coffee?” 

Wonwoo came up to them, dragging along Jun who was dragging along Minghao. Hansol looked up at them and stood, grabbing his water bottle. “You guys go, I don’t feel like it tonight.” Before Seungcheol or the other could protest, Hansol shoved his hands in his basketball shorts and stalked off to the locker rooms. 

After grabbing his stuff and deciding to just shower at home, he began to walk down the street to the bus stop, plunking down onto the metal bench to wait for the bus. While he waited, he stared down at his phone, sighing loudly at the empty message box. Once the bus came, he dragged himself on and started his journey home. 

He stared out the window in deep thought. Hansol didn’t like to think too deeply into things. His thoughts were always so jumbled and messy and Hansol didn’t like that. He didn’t like the fact that his head wasn’t totally clear because then he ended up distracted like now. All could he think about is Seungkwan. And fuck, he was just irritated more. He didn’t know why, but he just wished desperately that Seungkwan didn’t drive him crazy. Just thinking about the situation he was stuck in with the blonde made him mad because he genuinely wanted at least some kind of answer for Seungkwan being so difficult. Maybe he should have never been friends with benefits. Hansol wasn’t the one to get attached easily but he had never really even had a real relationship either. He didn’t know how to feel. A lot of things he did with Seungkwan were firsts. Hell, even their kiss was Hansol’s first kiss. So how does he mute his feelings? How does he tell himself that everything is nothing and just messing around when a lot of the things they did were supposed to be important? 

God, he sounded like such a girl. He shook his head and told himself how stupid those thoughts were. He’s a guy. He supposed to not care about first kisses or first blowjobs or whatever. He grabbed his headphones and plugged them in real quick, playing some loud rap song to try and overpower his thoughts, although it didn’t help much. 

When he got home, he showered and tried to get to bed, although there was no prevail. With a loud sigh, he rubbed his face and decided to just get up and watch the sports channel. 

______________

The next morning, Hansol woke up to his phone ringing loudly. He recognized it as Seungcheol’s ringtone. He would have ignored it but after the third time he called, Hansol was wide awake. He rolled over and picked it up, groaning out a small hello. 

“Hansol!” Hansol moved his phone away from his ear as he heard a few other voices call his name. Once the noise cleared a bit, Hansol pressed his phone back to his ear as Seungcheol started talking. “Hey, Hansol. Are you coming with us today?” 

“Mmmh? Where?” Hansol grumbled as he picked himself up out of his bed to go use the bathroom. 

“You told Seungkwan you’d help with this dance tonight right? That’s what Jeonghan said.” 

“Crap, that’s tonight.” Hansol mumbled as he sat on the edge of the bathtub as he ran his hands through his messy black hair. “I don’t know if I’m going to, Seungcheol.” 

“Why? Wasn’t it you who wanted to go to this dance anyways? You were talking about it in our group chat.” 

“I mean, yeah I did, but…” Hansol stratched his neck, thinking about the last ongoing days of Seungkwan and Hansol not talking. He frowned and looked down. 

“But what? Seungkwan will be upset if you don’t show up.” 

“As if.” Hansol mumbled without thought. 

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol said, his voice desperate, probably from being confused and having to deal with the whiny Mingyu in the back. 

“I don’t know.” Hansol said, a loud sigh in his voice. “I think me and Seungkwan aren’t on really good terms.” 

“What? What happened? You guys were fine like a couple days ago. Did something happen?” 

“It’s hard to explain, but-” 

“Wait, I’ll ask him right now and see if he’s mad.” Seungcheol said suddenly. 

“No, wait, Seungcheol.” Hansol stood up nervously and tried to stop Seungcheol but Hansol knew he was screwed when he heard Seungkwan’s and Seungcheol’s voice in the background. 

After a couple of seconds, Seungcheol came back. “He’s not mad! Come to the school!” Seungcheol said cheerfully. 

Hansol just sighed. “What do I wear though?” 

__________________________________

When Seungcheol told Seungkwan that Hansol was going to come after all, he suddenly felt a certain nervousness wash over him. He tried to hide the fast that he was nervous as he dashed back and forth, going around and trying to keep himself busy. He would have almost missed Hansol coming in if it wasn’t for Mingyu and Seokmin shouting his name when he did. 

Hansol entered the cafeteria of their school where they were holding the dance. Seungkwan looked over instantly and sighed in half distress when he saw Hansol. The raven haired boy had his damp black hair styled sloppily in front of one half of his face and the other part was brushed back, framing his pale skin and making it practically shine. Also, another thing about Hansol that Seungkwan thought was the guy just knew what colors looked flawless on him. Hansol wore a tight electric blue button up, tucked into black jeans and a pair of clean vans that loosely fit around his splint on his ankle. He wore a silver necklace around his neck, with a plain silver feather pendant at the end and Seungkwan thought that was the most attractive thing ever. As soon as he walked in and he heard his name being called, Hansol smiled brightly, flashing his million dollar grin and waved. Seungkwan felt his stomach flip as his cheeks began to burn. 

“Hansol! I thought you were going to leave us to move all these table and chairs by ourselves!” Mingyu said as he threw his arm around Hansol’s shoulder and pulled him into him. Seungcheol looked up from his spot next to Jeonghan and Joshua and smiled, excusing himself before going to say hi to Hansol too. After saying hi to Seokmin and his two friends, his attention was directed to the blonde, still frozen in his place by the stage at the far cafeteria wall. There was a certain in look in his eyes as Mingyu grabbed his and Seungcheol’s wrist, dragging him over to Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan must of looked like a stone wall, his shoulders stiff and his hands balled up tightly in nervousness. As Hansol approached him, he suddenly felt intimidated because of the look of tension in Hansol’s eyes. Seungkwan could tell that he was still upset. Seungkwan knew he had every right to be upset too. The blonde hadn’t texted or called or anything every since they did things that night. Really, how stupid could I be, he thought, letting him leave that night thinking I just used him for sex. 

“Seungkwan? Hellllo, Seungkwan?” Mingyu said, waving his hands in front of Seungkwan who was zoned out with a frown on his face. 

“A-ah, sorry, I was thinking.” The blonde replied with a shaky voice and a small smile, just to show that he was okay. “Um… okay, let’s start moving.” He said rushed as he turned his back on the three and began to walk towards a door on the far left of the room. The three followed Seungkwan, waiting as he opened the door and view of a back of a truck full of table and chairs. “Okay, I’ll get Seokmin and Josh to help you,” Seungkwan turned to them and bowed. “Thank you for helping. I know this would have been hard without you guys.” Seungkwan said with a breathy laugh, trying to be friendly despite the tension between them. “Jeonghan would be too scared to mess up his hair and I think Jihoon is about the size of a table, so…” 

Mingyu let out a laugh at that and waved Seungkwan off with a grin. “I thought it’d be fun. Plus, I haven’t been to a school dance that wasn’t homecoming or prom.” 

Seungkwan rubbed the back of his neck, noticing Hansol still wasn’t say anything or even smiling or even really moving. He smiled nervously. “It will be fun. Uh, thanks again.” He bowed and hurried away. 

______________________

There were quite a few things to unload out of the truck. Between about 20 tables and 75 chairs, the unloading was just an annoying and long process. After half an hour, almost everything was done except for a couple of chairs that Mingyu and Seungcheol took care of and a table that Seokmin and Hansol were supposed to carry together. 

“Seokmin! Help me!” A distressed voice sounded as Seokmin turned around and saw Jihoon and Jeonghan tangled up in a bunch of Christmas lights. Seokmin sighed with a slight upturn of his lips as he shook his head. 

“Do you have this last table?” The brunette asked Hansol. The raven haired boy nodded with a smile as Seokmin carefully left his side to go help his friends. Hansol slowly carried the table to one of the last open spots and tried to set it up by himself but ended up struggling a little more than he should of, hitting his bad ankle against the chairs behind him. “Ow!” He stumbled a bit, a little surprised when he felt a firm hand against his back to stabilize him, even though he would’ve caught himself just fine. 

“Are you okay- Are you lifting that table by yourself?” The voice behind him said loud and in worry. Hansol recognized Seungkwan’s voice immediately and turned hesitantly, looking at the blonde who still had a firm hand on his back. “You aren’t supposed to be moving that by yourself! You’ll get hurt again!” Seungkwan looked and sounded genuinely worried and for some reason, that made Hansol mad. After the few days of them not talking at all and now he was here, at this stupid dance (he really didn’t think it was stupid, and he would never let Seungkwan hear him that) helping him set up when he really rather be at home. Hansol moved away from Seungkwan and looked at him with so much tension in his eyes that Seungkwan almost visibly flinched from the look. 

“Do you care?” Hansol said, although it sounded more hurt than poisonous. 

Seungkwan’s lips were tugged in a long frown. “Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?” 

Hansol looked around and suddenly felt exposed even though no one was looking at them. He grabbed Seungkwan’s wrist and dragged him to the only private place away from the others, the bathroom. Seungkwan didn’t protest, only let Hansol drag him until he backed up into the tile wall of the the boy’s bathroom. Hansol stood in front of him, one hand on the back of the wall behind the blonde’s head as his gaze studied Seungkwan’s face. 

“H-Hansol…” He squeaked when Hansol made no signs of making a move. 

“You haven’t texted me in three days.” Hansol said simply. 

“I-I thought you were mad at me.” Seungkwan said, his voice quiet. 

“I was…” Hansol said. “But… I missed you. When you didn’t text me, I was so upset.” 

“I’m sorry.” Seungkwan said, voice weak as he hesitantly moved his hand away from the tile to slowly place it on Hansol’s chest. His fingers were slightly shaky but Hansol kissed away his nervousness as his free hand rested against Seungkwan’s face as he deepened their kiss. 

Hansol slowly moved away from him and wiped Seungkwan’s mouth with his thumb. “I missed this. I missed kissing you.” 

Seungkwan messed with Hansol’s necklace, avoiding his gaze. “I didn’t mean for things to go that way the other night. I never wanted to drive you away.” 

“Mmh, I’m sick of us fighting, I just want…” Hansol didn’t continue his sentence, only kissed Seungkwan again, his hand firmly against the side of Seungkwan’s neck, pushing him more into him. 

Seungkwan didn’t move his hands from Hansol’s chest as Hansol’s button up was bunched up in Seungkwan’s hands. The raven haired boy moved his hands from the wall to rest against Seungkwan’s hips, pushing him against his body and back against the wall at the same time. Seungkwan made a little noise as Hansol’s hand slowly moved from his hip to brush his fingertips against his butt. Seungkwan jumped a little as he pulled away. 

“Is this okay?” Hansol said, his voice a little low. 

“M-Mmhmm.” Seungkwan hummed as Hansol fully grabbed Seungkwan’s ass, making the blonde squeak. Hansol smiled as he nudged up Seungkwan’s chin with his nose to breath against his neck. Seungkwan tilted his head back to let Hansol have better access the smooth skin of his neck. The slightly taller boy wasted no time to press his thin lips against the blonde’s neck. Seungkwan inhaled sharply as Hansol parted his lips a little more to press full, warm, sloppy kisses on Seungkwan’s neck. 

“I seriously missed you. I thought we wouldn’t talk again.” Hansol whispered deeply, letting Seungkwan’s hands rumble against his chest. Seungkwan loosened one of his hands from Hansol’s chest and tangled it in Hansol’s still damp hair. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Seungkwan said, his voice almost not coming out. 

“I’m still mad though.” Hansol muttered, moving his hand away from Seungkwan’s butt to slip in between his legs. Seungkwan moaned quietly, feeling suddenly embarrassed at the noise but Hansol’s kisses only got more encouraging as he gripped Seungkwan through his pants. Seungkwan moaned again, tugging on Hansol’s hair as Hansol gently sunk his teeth into Seungkwan’s neck. Hansol felt Seungkwan growing fully hard in his hand and he couldn’t help himself. He pulled down Seungkwan’s shirt just enough to expose his collarbone as he attached his lips to the new skin and sucked. Seungkwan nails gently dug into the back of Hansol’s neck as his legs trembled. With a smirk, Hansol sucked a deep bruise against Seungkwan’s skin, unbuttoning his pants and pushing his hands down into Seungkwan’s boxers. 

Seungkwan moved one of his hands away from Hansol’s shirt to try and push down his pants and boxers but Hansol pushed his hand away and kept Seungkwan’s boxers where they were. 

“H-Hansol…” Seungkwan tried in his best warning tone, which only came out as a small plea. Hansol didn’t listen though as he stopped sucking, looking at the angry red-purplish bruise that now colored Seungkwan’s collarbone. His hand slowly jacked Seungkwan off in the limited space he had, not bothering to move his boxers. Seungkwan gripped Hansol’s shoulder for purchase as he awkwardly spread his legs a little more. Hansol leaned again and pressed a firm kiss against the now sensitive bruise, making Seungkwan whimper. Hansol groaned a little and let his hand work faster. “Hansol, please… my pants…” 

Hansol smiled and snaked a hand up Seungkwan’s shirt to feel Seungkwan’s warm skin of his sides and belly. Seungkwan threw his head back, and moaned. Hansol loved every minute of it. He loved Seungkwan’s moans and the smell of him and his soft skin and the way he tasted. He started to suck another bruise onto Seungkwan’s other collarbone. Seungkwan scrunched up his eyebrows in pleasure, knowing that he should stop Hansol from leaving marks like this on him, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Seungkwan whimpered again. “Hansol…” He whispered as he felt his boxers get more and more wet with precome. “Hansol, please, I’m close.” He didn’t try to pull down his pants and boxers again, no matter how much he needed to. 

“Mmmh.” Hansol hummed against Seungkwan’s overly heated skin.

“Hansol, please… my pants.” Seungkwan said again, his hand gripping the back of Hansol’s shirt. “I’m going to come…” He warned, feeling embarrassed talking like this, but at this point, he was desperate. The pleasure was overwhelming and he was practically falling apart in Hansol’s arms. 

“Then, come Seungkwan.” Hansol muttered. 

“N-no, Hansol, please, not in my pants, please.” Seungkwan said, his words and voice stumbling over each other. His breath was on edge and he moaned. 

“Come for me, baby.” Hansol whispered in his ear. Seungkwan couldn’t help himself. As soon as he heard Hansol call him baby, he let himself go. He came in his pants, whimpering loudly, head bowing and a full body shudder ripping up his spine. He moaned louder than he meant to as Hansol kept stroking him through his orgasm. 

Seungkwan slowly calmed down, his hands not letting go of Hansol’s shirt. Hansol slowly slipped his hand out of Seungkwan’s boxers and kissed Seungkwan shortly. “There, now I’m not mad anymore.” Hansol said with a joking tone. 

Seungkwan hit Hansol’s chest gently. “Hansol! You’re so lucky I’m wearing black pants!” 

“Don’t worry, you have time to run home.” Hansol said smugly although he gently kissed Seungkwan as an apology. 

“I’m all sticky!” Seungkwan whined, and Hansol grinned a little and kissed him one more time before he hurried out of the bathroom after he washed his hands. Seungkwan had to take a few seconds to regain his strength and sighed loudly, pushing himself off the way and awkwardly walking out. When he did, he saw Mingyu messing with Hansol, who fixed his shirt and hair. Seungkwan did a crappy job of flattening out his hair and shirt real quick too, as he tried to rush out. Right before he was through the door, Seokmin grabbed his wrist. 

“Are you okay, Seungkwan? You looked flushed.” Seokmin said with a worried look. Seungkwan waved him off frantically. 

“I’m good! Look, I’m just to run home real quick, okay? I forgot my camera for Joshua so he can take pictures.” Seungkwan lied, when really the said camera was in his glove box. 

“Oh,” Seokmin said, breaking into a wide smile. “Okay! Hurry back!” Seokmin said as Seungkwan dashed out the door. I’m going to kill Hansol, he thought although couldn’t help the happy feeling that the two of them were talking again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back sorry, but I usually do tabs before each of my paragraphs so sorry if reading this was messy or anything. I can't figure out how to put tabs in my writing when I take it from Google docs, so I'm sorryyyy


End file.
